Halo 2 Protectors 2: Unknown Strikes
by ChaosRuler
Summary: The sequel to Halo 2 Protectors vs. King Mod. This time the modders will be begging for mercy in an all out brawl!
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

More surprises then in the 1st story...more betrayal and twisted modders. And more enemies then ever before...Bungie isn't ready...but they are...the Halo 2 Protectors are back...

This time it won't be so easy. How will the Halo 2 Protectors beat these better, stronger and smarter enemies? For the fate of all Halo players...they must strike down the one's responsible for this...the 2nd wave of cheaters...and these modders mean business!

The map was Terminal and it was Team Slayer because Ninja 0n Fire had taken out Clan match. The game wasn't pretty, the legit players were spawning on top of the map and getting spawn killed over and over again. "Ha, ha, ha! Boss will love this!" One of the four modders said. It seemed the evil modding clan Hollywood Hello would have it's way now. But that's as far as they knew. One of the legit players would later E-mail Ninja 0n Fire and warn him of these new enemies. But for now it was too late. When the game ended the modders went into a custom game and they approached a shadowed in Spartan sitting on his throne, King Mod's spiritual successor . "You got the vid?" He asked. "Yes..." One of them said. "Perfect put it up on our website, I want Bungie to know of my intentions!" The shadowed in one ordered.


	2. News Reporter

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Teal and Crimson were talking in the pregame lobby. They were about to play a couple rounds of MLG. Sage joined the game with some alarming news. "HEY GUYS! ON BUNGIE'S HOMEPAGE THEY SAID SOME GUYS WERE MODDING IN TEAM SLAYER! MAYBE WE SHOULD SEE HOW THESE GUYS ARE BY PLAYING A FEW GAMES"! Sage suggested. "Why are we always the ones that have to deal with cheaters...let Ninja do his job"! Teal said. "Yeah...we spent enough time with that idiot King Mod last time getting the job back for him..." Crimson reminded. "But Bungie said Ninja can't ban their IPs! He doesn't know them!" Sage said. "Impossible...you can't go on the internet without an IP address..." Teal explained. "Quit worrying about modders Sage we took care of almost all of them..." Crimson said. But that's what they didn't know...unknown to them there was an even worse modder out there then King Mod.

Days later somebody put friend requests in each of the Halo 2 Protectors mail. Teal came online to find the friend request sent to him. It was sent by some guy named Dark Sp4rt4n. His message said: "We are the Halo 2 news reporters...we take all information and list it on Bungie's website."

"That's strange Ninja already gave us our own weekly update story. Hmm maybe he thought one wasn't enough...after all I am sooo great". Teal said to himself. So he sent Dark Sp4rt4n a message saying he would do this news report. Sp4rt4n wasted no time. He sent Teal a party invite and Teal accepted. When he got to the party he saw his friends were all there. The map was on Coag. "Hey Teal! We found this cool guy! Dark Sp4rt4n! He said he would let us be on homepage!" Brown said. "Yep...that's right...I would like to interview you all in the game...now that Teal is here we can start"! Dark said. Dark pushed the start button and the countdown displayed. Very soon the game started.

When they got to the game they saw Dark running toward them. "So anyway how strong was King Mod"? He asked. "Weak!" Teal answered. "Oh. He must have been a f-ing retard then!" Dark said. About an hour later Dark left the game and joined one of his friends games. The room he spawned in was dark and creepy unlike any map made by bungie. It was a modder's map. Then Dark looked up a staircase to see a Spartan shadowed out. "So...did you get me the information I need on the Halo 2 Protectors?" He asked. "Yes"! Dark said happily. "Good very soon we will create the perfect movie...the demise of the Halo 2 Protectors!" He said. The Spartan shadowed in was known simply by...Unknown...

* * *

If you want to see H2P comics look in my profile for the links. Dark Sp4rt4n is indeed one of the 4 modders seen in the prologue...you still don't know much on these new enemies. In time it will be revealed. Oh yeah and pictures of Unknown are in the comic. 


	3. The Ghost of Lockout

Okay what this chapter is about you'll never know. But it doesn't have to do with Unknown. Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy lately. But I finally got to writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2 or the ghost of Lockout.

Teal was crouching behind Lockout's ramp. He had the sword hidden away and he was waiting for someone to come this way. Nobody came so Teal got up and ran after his prey. Finding nobody Teal once again camped out in the cliff room. At last someone was on Teal's radar. Teal got up and ran at the red dot. The dot moved away as Teal chased it down. Teal kept chasing after it not noticing Lockout's walls were taking the appearance of 100 years old as he ran. The walls were old, the lights were broken, and it was dark. The walls looked like the paint had dripped down it and stuck. Teal didn't notice however and kept chasing whatever it was. He chased it to the BR tower which now had chunks of the platform missing. The red dot vanished and that's when Teal noticed how twisted and evil Lockout had become...he jumped down and went to the lift. He was able to get down and into the green room. The green and the lift was the only light here. The green room was making a louder noise then usuall.

Teal slowly walked in to investigate why it was so strange. He walked in and saw that all the flood in the containers were huge! They were all starting to crack the glass in the containers. Water leaked out slowly as the sound of glass cracking filled the room. Teal ran out and over to the sniper tower. He ran all the way up to the sniper walkway and crouched. He knew how weird this was...he knew it was weird when he first saw the red dot...because he had not invited anyone into this party...he was alone and it even said it on the stats in back button. Teal looked into the center platform. A silver Spartan was standing there looking around. It looked up and saw Teal. Teal lowered his head and then looked back. The spartan was gone. Teal looked beside him and got a sticky grenade in the face. Teal exploded and the spartan just slid away.

Teal respawned right infront of it to get sticky grenades on him again. This kept going on for awhile before Teal realized this was actually the Ghost of Lockout! The next time Teal spawned he jumped into the air and ran far away from it. "I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS! I DON'T BELIEVE IN GHOSTS!" Teal yelled. Just then Teal saw a real Ghost boosting toward him. Teal jumped over the vehicle to see no pilot. "WTF! ON LOCKOUT! THERE ARE NO VEHICLES!" He yelled. He ran out to the center platform to see a Wraith sitting there. It turned to him and fired a giant plasma ball. Teal ran back into safety. He looked out again to see 20 Banshees flying over to the map from the mountains. Teal turned back to see 8 flood and the Ghost of Lockout cornering him this way. Teal was cornered by an army of evil. He woke up in bed to see it was all just a dream. "I HAVE TO CUT DOWN ON MODDERS!" He yelled and went back to sleep.

Yeah it was all just a dream but the Flood and vehicles were easy to think up. Teal should be happy Covenant weren't there too. It appears Teal plays with so many modders he dreams about them...that's not good. Will Teal go crazy? Will they defeat Unknown? Will Sage ever put up Daisy's porno pics online? Find out next time!


	4. Spawn Kill Ownage

Sorry about the wait I have been busy over the past few weeks and plus I didn't know what to do next with this story. I'm back now though, let the updates continue.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Halo 2 or any Bungie employees that I might use.

4 shadows were looking up the stairs at a shadowed figure. "Okay henchmen you must film more spawn kill ownage!" The shadow said. One of the shadows at the bottom stood up, it was Dark Sp4rt4n. "Yes boss! We will not fail you! Now that King Mod is out of the picture we will proceed to take over Halo 2 online!" Dark explained. "No...no...no! You see...Bungie...is creating a new tool...it's called the banhammer...if they get it up I'll be perma-banned!" Unknown yelled. "Ahhh so I see where your going with this! We must stop bungie and make them quit saving this game again before they complete the tool!" A second Spartan said and stood up from the shadows. This one was orange and his name was SpartanMK. "Even now as I speak Bungie is perfecting this tool and making it so not even the best patches will stop me from being banned! Our time is limited...we must scare Bungie away and overwhelm them before Ninja On Fire puts it up!"

"How do we overwhelm Bungie?" Another Spartan said revealing itself to be none other then Daisy with a modchip now! "Simple! We must DEFEAT Teal and his friends...then Bungie will be scared stiff!" Unknown explained. "You mean we should go right now...to destroy them"? The final spartan said standing up. This one was violet and his name was GG. "Yes! Now would be a very good time! Go! Now! Find a custom game and torcher the occupants until the Halo 2 Protectors show up!" Unknown commanded. The 4 Spartans left the game and went to search for a nice custom. They found one and joined it. "Hey who are you guys"? The party leader asked. "SHUT UP! You can't leave the party because it's no longer a choice on the pause menu and if you turn your console off your banned from matchmaking!" Dark yelled. "Whoa dude! Your hacking! Can I get you to boost me! I'll give a 2 month!" The party leader asked. "NO! We're not boosting anyone! We're here to torcher you by spawn kill!" GG yelled. Then the party leader and everyone else got killed and kept spawning in the same place. The map was Lockout. "WE KNOW YOU KNOW TEAL! CALL HIM HERE NOW OR I'LL NEVER STOP! I'VE GOT ALL DAY!" Dark yelled. The party kept getting spawn killed until the leader finally went into his friends list and sent Teal a message. "I SENT HIM AN INVITE!" The leader yelled.

"Alright! Daisy, MK! Quit out me and GG will be able to beat them just fine!" Dark commanded. "You always have the fun!" MK said. They quit the game leaving the modders there with their "hostages". 5 minutes passed and Dark was getting inpatient. "WELL! WHERE IS HE! If he doesn't get here soon I'll spawn kill you all again!" Dark threatened. Just then it said:

Teal has joined the game

Crimson has joined the game

Sage has joined the game

Brown has joined the game

"DARK! WTF HAVE YOU DONE!" Teal yelled in anger. "Hahahaha! If it isn't Teal! Don't be so camera shy! We'll be filming the whole thing!" GG yelled. "We're gonna defeat you and scare Bungie off again!" Dark explained. "NOT LIKELY! 2 vs. 4!" Crimson reminded. "Oh...it's going to be very unfair...JUST NOT FOR US!" Dark yelled and him and GG super jumped on top of the lift support beams. "WHAT! HE MODS TOO! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Teal yelled in surprise. GG went over to his computer and spawned Master Chief AI and then typed "Seek and destroy" on the commands page. The Master Chiefs began to shoot SMG fire at Brown. Brown jumped over and threw a plasma grenade on one and then they all blew up. "Very good! But you can't handle this!" Dark yelled and took out a Fuel Rod Gun. He fired it down on them and he got all of them. "GOOD! THEY HAVE NO CHANCE!" Dark yelled. "These ones are my favorite!" GG said. White Elites with swords spawned to their sides. "Hey I got a very good idea!" Brown said. "HEY PARTY LEADER! BOOT GG AND DARK SP4RT4N!" Brown yelled. The leader remembered he could still boot people then he booted them. "Film that!" Sage said.

Dark and GG approached Unknown. "Umm boss...bad news! We got booted! The video is ruined! They beat us again!" Dark yelled. "WHAT! MY VIDEO! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS! GO NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET ME A REAL VIDEO!" Unknown yelled. "What would you like? Custom or matchmaking?" GG asked. "MATCHMAKING! TEAL CAN'T F- THAT UP! SOON HOLLYWOOD HELLO WILL RULE MATCHMAKING!" Unknown yelled.

* * *

Could this mean in the other universe this story takes place in Hollywood Halo is Hollywood HellO?


	5. Remembrance

A/N: In this chapter Halo 2 Protectors will be re-meeting their origins. I just thought it would be a good story to put it in because this Halo 2 Protectors is the last sequel. Not that Unknown is anywhere near done yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2.

Teal and Crimson were playing Double Team. The game was Slayer BR on Sanctuary and the other team had managed to camp in the middle with noob-combo and sword. Yeah that's why I hate Double Team. Plus when my team mate dies a few times he cries and quits the game Crimson was coming up the other side with a Covenant Carbine in hand. Ready to blast their enemies with the green needle projectile weapon so many love so much. In truth a Carbine can always kill quicker then the Battle Rifle, unless there are multiple BR users shooting the spartan with the Carbine at once. Anyways the sword guy suspected one somebody was crouching down on the Plasma Pistol spawn walk way so he ran out with sword at hand. Teal stood up and blew his face off as soon as he lunged close enough. Meanwhile Crimson was shooting the noober who had jumped onto the roof. The plasma missed and Crimson owned him easily. "GAMEOVER" was heard.

Teal and Crimson had decided not to play Double Team again. They were already each 37's in it. Not to mention their reward from bungie, the level 50's. Teal saw Sage was in the pregame lobby. So they joined the game and Sage was listening to his rock over the mic as usual. "Sage! Hey Sage! DAMN SAGE TURN THAT DOWN!" Teal yelled trying to be heard over Sage's blaring music. Sage turned the music off. "HEY GUYS!" Sage yelled in surprise. "Geez about time Sage! We just got our 37's in Double!" Teal explained. "Well I got some even better news for you guys! Today when I was playing multi-team I met a somebody!" Sage told. "What's the big deal"? Crimson asked. "I'm going to invite my new friend right now." Sage explained. Just then a green Spartan appeared on the list of gamertags. "Guys this is my new friend Trar! He says he hates modders and I asked him if he wanted to join our clan." Sage told them. "Sage...you remember what happen the last time we took on new members..." Crimson reminded as if something horrible had happened...which it probably did...

"I would atleast like to face Trar one-on-one and see what he can do!" Teal said. "Yeah, plus we better take a vote to see if we can get a new member. Where the hell is Brown!" Crimson asked Sage. "He's working today." Sage answered. Little did the Halo 2 Protectors know their past was about to come back to them. They started a game up and it was MLG on Midship. In 1st place was Teal, 2nd Trar, 3rd Crimson, 4th Sage. They weren't very far behind and infront of each other though! The game end with a 4 WAY TIE! They all stuck plasma grenades onto each other at 49 kills. It's weird how things turn out sometimes. "Well...I guess Trar can be our '8TH' member." Teal said. "What do you mean by '8th member' there are only 4 of you!" Trar asked. "Should I explain to him..."? Crimson asked Teal. "Yes go ahead." Teal commanded...

WTF? What could Teal possibly mean by 8th member!

Oh yeah and I'm trying to make Halo 2 Protector campaign maps for Halo Custom Edition for PC. I have no knowledge of how to do this however. If anyone knows how to make campaign maps please help me.


	6. General Chiller's betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...but Bungie does!

"Back when Teal first started playing Halo 2 he sucked. As everyone that just starts usually does. One day he ran into his 1st modder in matchmaking...the playlist was the least modded playlist...RUMBLE PIT! Anyway the modder was a bastard just like all modders. He lied to Teal and told him everyone was doing it and not to listen to anything Bungie said! That they were just trying to decieve him and stop him from having 'real' fun only modders can have, so Teal believed the modder. The modder gave him every website he would need to soft mod his xbox. Teal was still not aware that if he were to mod Halo 2 he would get banned. The modder kept it from him however either of non-care or design. You see Teal had only been playing for 3 monthes and he had almost beaten the modder by 1 kill. So the modder was probably trying to get Teal banned unpurpose so he wouldn't be able to help Bungie.

Then Teal thought to play one last legit game before he modded his box. That's when he met me in a game of Team Slayer on Lockout. We easily owned the other team and Teal then after told me how he was going to mod his xbox. Teal told me of this modder in olive armor that told him to mod his xbox. This was back when King Mod was just starting to rule the game and his twisted modded game play was only in infancy of spreading throughout bungie's entire server. Teal and me went to go confront the modder on his lie along with Sage. You see Teal didn't always smart mouth and talk trash when he wasn't sure about cheaters. So we went to the modder's game. "Well if it isn't my close friend Teal? Your xbox modded up yet? Are these other 2 color named accounts on your xbox too"? He asked. "No! We're not on his xbox you modding coward! You tried to get Teal banned unpurpose by filling his head with your lies!" I said. "Lies? What lies? Teal don't believe them! They just don't want you to have any 'real' fun, man!" The modder argued. Teal decided and trusted me. "Oh yeah? Well start the game and see who wins? Us...or you"? Sage bargained. "Fair enough! If I win Teal has to mod his xbox! But if you win he can listen to your cowardly-ass lies!" The modder said calmy. So we played and we won against that cheating noob. He was a cake walk compared to other enemies we've faced in our time. After we beat him he made a threat that nothing but bad fortune would become of us.

A few weeks later we met 3 people that really wanted to join our newly formed clan. Isn't the way we founded it obvious? So we let them join us. They told us stories about them wanting to get modders banned. Their old clan had only had the 3 of them in it. They helped us out from time to time because we lacked a bridger and King Mod's wrath was getting worse on Halo 2 which was losing popularity day by day. They were very good players and they had the mouthes to back up how they played. One day we went into Major Clanmatch. We got matched up with modders. Then to our surprise they started to delevel. They told us they were tired of being goody goodies and said we had no back bone cause we didn't cheat. Teal had no choice but to boot the 3 of them from our clan because once they deleveled that match they went right ahead and played again without us, lowering the level we had worked so hard on. The 3 of them threatened to ruin us one way or another and started a new clan: AntiH2Protectors. We've encountered them from time to time and they've been to good for us. They're group is made up of Red and Blue...and their leader, the white spartan General Chiller. That's why we didn't want to take new members Trar. How can we be sure you won't betray us as they did?" Crimson finished.

"I won't let you guys down". Trar promised.

"Very good then. We will face and defeat General Chiller once and for all or get banned trying!" Teal said.

* * *

Bet you guys didn't see that coming. The Halo 2 Protectors talk and act more like the Covenant in this chapter then ever before. These new(new to use anyway)enemies are good enough to take out the Halo 2 Protectors legit! That means big trouble in a life or death brawl. Hey Elias what's your gamertag anyway? 


	7. Battle at that bloody gulch

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 or any Bungie employees.

Teal suggested they played Team Slayer. They got matched up on Team Slayer BR on Coagulation. Trar and Crimson got into a Warthog and went to engage the enemies. Teal jumped into the ghost and went after the Rocket Launcher. Meanwhile Sage grabbed the sniper rifle. That was a bad choice on Teal's part because Sage is the worst sniper he knows. Crimson shot the other team from the Warthog turret. Their attention turned to the Warthog and they all began firing BR shots with deadly accuracy. Then out of nowhere a sticky grenade landed on Trar and the hog exploded rewarding the bad guys a double kill lead.

Teal had by this time grabbed Rockets. While Teal wasn't looking one of the enemies jumped his ghost and started shooting him. Teal blasted the ghost to pieces. Another ghost boosted up behind Teal and splattered him. The Rockets went flying past the brute shot cliff and next to Red base. Sage jumped down and grabbed them. He fired a rocket right at the 2nd ghost and destroyed it. The blue team's sniper was at work; he saw Sage blow up the ghost and was a second away from head shotting him when Crimson ran up behind him and assasinated him. "WE GOT BOTH SNIPES!" Crimson told. A sticky went flying right onto Crimson after he said that. The sniper flew down right infront of the thrower's feet. Teal started to shoot his BR madly at the guy. He died and sniper once again fell into the H2Ps' hands.

The H2Ps tied for lead and gained it as well after awhile. So the other team was getting desperate. Teal heard one talking nearby, he decided to crouch and listen in. "Guys! I'm going to start standbying and show these losers what we're made of!" One of the enemies explained. "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Teal yelled and started to fill them with BR shots. Teal had no idea it was a trap. One of the blue team's members snuck up behind him and assasinated him. "HAHAHA! TEAL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A NOOB! WE WOULDN'T REALLY HIT THE FAGGOT BUTTON! YOU GUYS SUCK TOO BAD TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! WE SAVE STANDBY FOR 'REAL' LEGIT PLAYERS!" He said. "You morons! You suck! We are legit!" Sage yelled as he blasted all 3 blue guys with a single frag grenade and brute shot bullet. "HA! WHAT NOW 'NEW' TEAM!" Sage taunted.

Sage had no idea a Rocket guy was gunning for him now. "Asking what now are you? Now is when you die!" He yelled. Sage looked and saw a rocket coming right at him. Sage ducked and the rocket hit the cave behind him. Another rocket fired at Sage and it missed. Sage took out a BR and so did the rocket guy. They started a mini fire fight but it wasn't long before the other blue guys joined the fray and pinned Sage behind a rock. Teal, Trar and Crimson ran over to back Sage up and shot BR bullets of their own into the blue team. The blue team fell after awhile and the H2Ps were winning by over 20 points. The game ended and all was said and done. The H2Ps went back into the pregame lobby and said their goodbyes for the day.

Meanwhile Dark Sp4rt4n ran into Unknown's throne room. "Sir! The Halo 2 Protector's defeated the guys you sent after them!" Dark informed. "Well it was your idea to send legit players! That's what happens when you send damn noobs to beat really good people!" Unknown answered. "Bungie is also almost completed that anti-modding tool!" Dark explained. "HURRY UP YOUR STUPID NOOB! WE'RE GOING TO GET BANNED! GET RID OF THE DAMN HALO 2 PROTECTORS NOW!" Unknown ordered.


	8. Final Battle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo 2, I own at Halo 2 but it's not mine and I don't Kirby either or anything else I use.

Teal and his friends were playing a custom game. Just then They all got a friend request and a party invite from Spartan MK. They joined the game to find themselves in a room filled with lava and mesh platforms. They also found themselves unarmed and Hollywood Hello was standing on a platform high above them. Unknown looked down at them. "WELL! IF IT ISN'T MY COMPANIONS THE HALO 2 PROTECTORS! I'M SURPRISED YOU FELL FOR MY LITTLE TRAP! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW YOU F-ING SUCK!!" Unknown yelled. "PATHETIC!" Dark Sp4rt4n said walking up close behind Unknown. "WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Teal yelled. "Are you f-ing stupid!" GG said walking up from behind Dark Sp4rt4n. "YOU GOT NO WEAPONS! YOU NOOBS!" Spartan MK yelled coming up from behind GG with Daisy too. "We're going to make you guys look like jokes! Your trash! So we'll let you pick a weapon!" Unknown said confidently. Covenant space crates dropped down and weapons fell onto the ground. Teal picked up a BR, Crimson grabbed a Shotgun, Sage grabbed a Rocket Launcher, Brown grabbed the sniper and Trar grabbed the PR-SMG. "USELESS! TRASH! THOSE WEAPONS ARE SHIT COMPARED TO OURS!" Dark Sp4rt4n yelled. They all pulled out Gravity Rifles. "OH F-!" Teal said nervously.

"NOW! ATTACK!" Unknown yelled to his friends. The four members of Hollywood Hello jumped down and started to shoot their purple gravity balls randomly at the Halo 2 Protectors. Teal started to drop Spartan MK's shield but he couldn't finish him due to almost getting killed. Crimson threw a sticky right on Dark Sp4rt4n's head and he blew up. Sage ran over and grabbed the Gravity Gun off Dark's corpse. Trar ran behind GG and assasinated him. Spartan MK and Daisy stood their ground and started to shoot faster. Crimson ran up to Daisy and beat her down before she could even shoot him. "HOWS THAT FOR MAD SKILLS! I BEAT DOWN A PERSON WITH A GUN THAT KILLS ONE SHOT!"! "DON'T GLOAT YOU FREAKEN IDIOT!" Spartan MK said and turned and killed Crimson. "GOD DAMN-IT KILL EM' ALL READY!" Unknown yelled. Sage pointed and shot a Gravity Ball at Unknown but Unknown side stepped it with ease. "YOU'LL HAVE TO BE QUICKER THEN THAT!" Unknown said being cocky.

"Hey Teal...Crimson still isn't back yet!" Trar mentioned while dodging Gravity balls from Spartan MK. "It must be...set to...no respawn...damn Sage will you blast him already!" Teal said trying to concentrate and give orders at the same time. "Comin' right up Teal!" Sage said aiming at Spartan MK. Spartan MK looked and shot at Sage. They shot at the sametime and both died. Just then Unknown turned on music. It was the boss music from "Kirby". Elevators on each side of the room opened up and Master Chiefs ran in. Teal threw grenades into the huge groups and it wasn't laggy at all. Brown sniped some out and Trar helped Teal out by throwing the map's speacial flash bang grenades.

All the Master Chiefs fell after awhile. Then two Gravity Beams shot down and killed Trar and Brown. The platform Unknown was standing on sung to Teal's level and a golden throne with red cushion was visible. Also 2 brown stone torches beside it. Unknown reached out and grabbed a Plasma Rifle. "TEAL! IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER I'D SAY THAT ISN'T A PLASMA RIFLE!!!" Crimson yelled. (Everyone is dead except Unknown and Teal). Unknown began to talk to Teal. "Okay Teal I'll make a deal with you! You quit Halo 2 forever and Bungie doesn't ban us or I will show you an embarassing defeat!" Unknown said evilly knowing he had Teal. "NO! I WON'T QUIT HALO 2! I DIDN'T FOR KING MOD AND I WON'T FOR YOU!" Teal yelled. "Very well! I was hoping you would 'suicide' yourself!" Unknown said and shot his Plasma Rifle...it turned out it wasn't a Plasma Rifle...oh...IT WAS A FREAKEN SCARAB GUN!!! Teal dodged the blast and it went right through the map's barrier creating a worm hole. Unknown continued to blast huge green lasers out of his modded gun. Teal kept dodging. Unknown laughed evilly as his gun never reloaded or over heated.

Teal waited for the right moment to strike and it came. Teal took out his Gravity Rifle and charged it. The beam was at full power when it hit Unknown. It bounced off like nothing and Teal noticed the aqua colored force field around Unknown's body. Unknown laughed evilly and kept shooting at Teal. Teal tried to match Unknown's every move but it was useless. Unknown was shooting beams fast and was just fooling around with Teal. There was no way to hurt Unknown that Teal knew of. Then Teal got an idea. "YOU'RE INVINCIBLE TO BULLETS BUT ARE YOU TO GRENADES!" Teal yelled. Unknown switched the force field to block grenades on his controller. Teal noticed the difference and got a new idea. He threw the sticky anyway and the force field bounced it onto the ground. The explosion weakened Teal to low shield. And Teal could tell Unknown was smiling evilly in real life. Unknown pulled out a sword and Teal crouched avoiding the uppercut. Unknown looked down at Teal and lunged again. YOU IDIOT! YOU CANNOT DODGE ME FOREVER!" Unknown yelled. Teal kept jumping out of Unknown's lunges. Unknown smiled when Teal backed up against the lava that surrounded the ring. Unknown ran at super speed and Teal side stepped. "WAIT A MINUTE HE TRICKED ME!" Unknown realized and went flying right into the lava without time to react. Unknown's body went flying out of the lava with fire on the legs. It crashed down dead on the mesh. Crimson began to play the song from the beginning of "Regret"(Strings) the one that's always in the credits. "That's your victory song Teal! You did it! You defeated Unknown!" Sage said. The Halo 2 Protectors all respawned and looked down at Unknown's body. Teal teabagged it and the other H2Ps were eagerly awaiting their turn. :)

THE END...?

Teal: HOW CAN IT BE THE END! YOU JUST INTRODUCED OUR REAL ENEMIES LIKE LAST CHAPTER! GENERAL CHILLER! IT'S NOT OVER CHAOS RULER! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!


	9. Legendary

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been busy doing other things lately but atleast I'm updating it now.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Halo 2.

The Halo 2 Protectors' screens returned to normal. They saw a huge throne room with a figure standing at the top of the stairs. "Nice work GG!" Unknown yelled stepping foward from the shadows. Spotlights lit up to reveal 50 Master Chief soldiers standing on each side of Unknown. "GG?" Teal asked. Ninja On Fire stepped forward and his armor and gamertag turned into GG. "YOU BETRAYED US!" Crimson yelled. But it was too late and GG assasinated them all. "Very good GG! Now they will have no choice but to play into our hands! That game of legendary they're about to play will be perfect for our data..." Unknown said standing infront of 5 sets of red eyes in the behind him.

So the Halo 2 Protectors played the level on legendary. Not knowing of the danger that was soon at hand. The H2Ps made it to the final boss in 20 minutes. They kept dying from bad team work and the Brutes in the Wraiths. Tartarus jumped up and tried to kill Sage with his hammer. Johnson shot Tartarus and his shield went down. Crimson and Trar started to shoot him with carbine shots. "LUCKY HIT! YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER!" Tartarus said like he usually would. But then Brutes ran down from the other platform and almost hit Brown with their Brute Shots. Sage, Teal and Crimson threw sticky grenades on all 4 of them. "ARGGGG!" Tartarus yelled as he jumped up over Teal's head and swung his hammer. Teal ran and Tartarus got shot by the Johnson in mid-air. Teal hit Tartarus in the back. Just then the lights flickered in the room. And a second Tartarus appeared, then a third, forth and fifth. "WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS!" Sage yelled. "I knew Unknown wouldn't play fair! That cheating, sneaky, lying, double crossing little...!" Crimson yelled. The five Tartarus' charged the H2Ps. Now each of them had their own Tartarus to fight and if they died they would have to start all over again...

The battle or BATTLES continued and Johnson didn't know what Tartarus to shoot because his AI sucks. Teal got wacked by Tartarus and went flying up to Johnson's platform with no shield at all. "GRRR! UNKNOWN CHEATS!!! JOHNSON YOU IDIOT!" Teal said and hit Johnson in the back. The lights flickered and Johnson cloned 5 times. Teal understood now. "GUYS DON'T MELEE TARTARUS! HE'LL CLONE HIMSELF!" Teal yelled. Then Teal hit commander Keyes in the back and she cloned herself 5 times. Gold Elites with swords ran out of the room. Teal meleed them and they cloned themselves. Teal kept doing that until there was over 40 and the lag was pathetic. They all jumped down to Tartarus' platform. Johnson shot his Beam Rifle. All the Tartarus' shields went down and they got hurt bad by the energy swords. Now all the Tartarus' needed was one hit. "GUYS DON'T DIE!" Brown yelled. Teal went back to see if any more Elites were there. He saw a Spectre sitting in the other room. "Ahhhh..." Teal said.

The lag back at the battle was pathetic. The H2Ps could barely see anything in the sea of gold Elites. Tartarus swung his hammer at them madly. Trar was standing there in the group of 15 Elites. A hammer swung and killed 3. Then it swung again on the other side. Trar backed up to the back. "I NEED MORE AMMO!" The Elite said when Trar bumped into it. "AHHHHH!" Trar yelled not expecting that. Tartarus saw him. "WANT REVENGE COME AND TAKE IT"! Tartarus said and swung his hammer. Trar jumped away and bumped into the back of another Tartarus. "ERRRAHHH!" Tartarus yelled and turned very unexpectedly and missed Trar by a little bit. Then Teal drove down to the battle platform with his spectre. "HEY TEAL GOT A SPECTRE!" Crimson said and got into the turret. He shot at one Tartarus and Johnson had shot it at the same time. The Tartarus died and now there was only 4. Teal rammed his way through the Elite sea killing alot of them and sending their bodies into the pit under the platform. Teal hit another Tartarus and sent it flying into the pit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tartarus yelled. Sage and Brown were shooting at 2 other Tartarus' walking toward them with their hammers. Sage and Brown's Brute Plasma rifles had no effect cause Johnson hadn't shot them. One Tartarus jumped up with his hammer and aimed for Sage. Teal saw that and hit A plus up on his controller. The Spectre's nose went up and rammed Tartarus over the platform. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Tartarus yelled. The other Tartarus ran away and went after Trar. Trar ran away and almost got shot by a leaded Brute grenade. More Brutes were coming to join the battle. Crimson shot his turret at them when they were jumping to the platform and they all fell into the pit. Meanwhile Tartarus was chasing Trar around the grav lift. Trar was running for his life. Johnson shot Tartarus and his shield went down. Sage and Brown fired and killed Tartarus. Now we got all the Tartarus' dead!" Crimson said. Him and Teal got out of the spectre. Then the final Tartarus jumped up and destroyed the Spectre. "EXCEPT THAT ONE!" Sage yelled. Tartarus jumped up the grav lift. "AFTER HIM!" Teal ordered.

So the H2Ps followed Tartarus up the grav lift. Tartarus was nowhere to be found when they got up there. "Where the f- did he go!?" Crimson wondered. Tartarus walked up behind Teal. Crimson turned and saw Tartarus. "TEAL OMFG LOOK OUT!!!" Crimson yelled. Teal dodged and Johnson shot Tartarus. All the H2Ps shot Tartarus at once. Their screens turned black and they found themselves in a long hallway. They ran down the hallway and came to double doors. Teal pressed X and the doors opened. The room was the room Unknown had been in the last chapter. But nobody was here. Teal and the others walked up the stairs to Unknown's throne. Then they saw 5 tanks filled with green water behind them. Inside the tanks was 5 evil Halo 2 Protectors!!! "WTF! Guys we better destroy them!" Teal said. Crimson ran up to anti Teal's tank and destroyed it. The body inside was spawled out on the floor. Teal meleed it. Then they destroyed anti Sage. They killed the body inside too. "Guys hurry up! Unknown and GG could be back any minute!" Brown said. Just then they heard voices coming out of the hallway they came in from. The H2Ps climbed into a vent and crouched there. Unknown and GG walked up the stairs and walked around the throne. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Unknown yelled in anger. Just then a Master Chief ran in. "SIR! WE GOT THE H2PS ON CAMERA! THEY KILLED THE CLONES!" The Master Chief said. "THEY DID WHAT!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM BECAUSE WHY!!!?" Unknown yelled in anger. The Master Chief backed away. GG shot it in the head with a Sniper bullet. Sage started to laugh. "Quiet Sage! Turn your mic off!" Teal whispered. Unknown and GG walked back over to the throne. Unknown pushed a button and the other 3 tanks opened. And out stepped the evil H2Ps. "ANTI HALO 2 PROTECTORS! YOUR MISSION IS TO FIND THE REAL YOU'S AND DESTROY THEM! GET GOING"! Unknown yelled and sat in his throne. The AH2Ps walked down the stairs and out the door. "You may leave me now GG!" Unknown said. GG also walked down the stairs and out the door. Unknown closed the door with a button on a controll pannel next to his throne. He also pressed a few more buttons right after. "I'm tired I'm going to take a nap". Unknown said to himself. "Okay guys...let's sneak down and kill Unknown! But we gotta be quiet!" Teal whispered.

The H2Ps leaped down from the vent and crouched so Unknown wouldn't notice if he was still awake. A red laser was going across the floor and Crimson's foot touched it. An alarm went off and Unknown jumped from his throne. "WHAT WHO!!! THE H2PS! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!" Unknown yelled. "Magic...you gotta love it!" Teal said being cocky. Unknown called GG. "GG GET THE ANTI HALO 2 PROTECTORS IN HERE **NOW**!!!" Unknown ordered. GG and the anti H2Ps took off down the hall back to the throne room. "It'll take them a minute to get here...we'll have you finished before then!" Teal said. "NOT SO FAST FAGGOT! YOU FORGOT GG IS A MODDER AND CAN RUN AT SUPER SPEED! HEH HEH HEH!" Unknown explained. GG dashed into the room and Unknown jumped up to a ledge beyond the H2Ps reach. "I'll be seeing you guys! But your evil selves and GG will keep you company so you won't be lonely!" Unknown yelled and ran away. "DAMN IT!!!" Teal yelled and fired a sniper bullet at the place Unknown had just stood. The evil H2Ps ran in next. "DESTROY TEAL, CRIMSON, SAGE, BROWN AND TRAR!!!" Anti Crimson yelled in a robotic voice. "HAHAHAHA! WE USED THAT CAMPAIGN GAME TO LEARN ALL YOUR MOVES AND RECORD THEM FOR THESE GUYS!" GG explained. "Oh great this will be a true challenge!" Brown said.


	10. Command Prompts and clones

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2...sometimes I own AT IT but it's not mine.

Teal was worried about how good these clones would fight. They looked really strong and if they got next to the others they wouldn't know who's who. Teal thought for a second and got an idea. Maybe he could bluff GG into making them attack. When Teal looked up GG had already left. "HAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM TEAL! ARE YOU SCARED TO DIE?!" Anti Crimson asked. "No! Of course not! It's just a video game and I'll always respawn!" Teal yelled. "Some day...you will all die in real life...humans...they die eventually...you just got to give them a few years...but computers we LIVE ON!" Anti Brown said. "So what junk pile in Halo 2's memory did Unknown pull you 3 from"? Crimson asked. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Anti Crimson yelled and dashed at them. Sage shot a rocket at the clone and it jumped away from the explosion, cancelling it's assault. "Think of us as ghosts...in short explanation we are you...except a 100 times better!" Anti Crimson told. "So are we gonna just talk or are we going to fight!" Crimson yelled and dashed at them. "CRIMSON NOOO!!" They all yelled. "DON'T WORRY I'LL BE FINE!" Crimson yelled. But then Crimson was lying dead on the floor before anyone even noticed. "WTF!" Brown yelled. "Ever wonder what it would be like if you 5 had been modders! Well wonder no more...not only do we know all the tricks you've done, all the pathes and kills you've taken...Unknown also suped us up with mods!" Anti Brown said. "Well whatever! We're still going to kick your asses!" Teal yelled.

"Hahahaha! That's exactly the attitude...I HATE!" Anti Brown yelled and charged again. Sage shot another rocket at him but Anti Brown jumped and meleed him. Sage's body went flying into the wall and flew right through. The Halo 2 Protects ran for the exit but Anti Crimson and Trar jumped in the way. The H2Ps turned the other way and ran. They reached a dead end. "You can't get by us! What do you think we are?" Anti Brown said and stopped chasing them. "Excellent and once you 3 die we'll fake Bungie into that we're you!" Anti Crimson explained. "OH NO!" Teal yelled. "Oh yes!" Crimson said evilly. "Hey I don't even know how these guys are interacting with us! They're just computers!" Brown reminded. "Yes well we got advanced AI! We can understand, answer and do whatever you say!" Anti Brown said. "Do whatever we say eh? Let me handle this Teal I'm a bridger and advanced AI programmer remember"? Brown said. "You can make them obey you with a GUI command prompt?" Teal asked. "Actually...it just takes one simple word to put them under your controll. And there is no such thing as a GUI command prompt. I'll teach you more later. Brown said. The Anti Halo 2 Protectors froze. "WHOA BROWN HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Trar said in a message. "I told you I'm a Artificial Intelligence programmer at my job. Watch this guys! Point53.spawn:\Map.TerrorTower:\Player 4player3!" Brown said. Crimson and Sage spawned right in front of Teal. "BROWN WTF! ARE YOU HACKING!" Teal asked. "Yes"! Brown answered. "Well hack us away out of here!" Teal yelled. "Will do Teal. But what about Unknown?" Brown answered. "He already quit..." Teal said. "Well we can track his connection if you want..." Brown told. "No, just leave him for today. We'll get him another time". Teal ordered. "Wait we can't leave these 3 AI Bots here." Brown destroyed them. "Now get us out!" Teal ordered. Brown activated a command that would lock the map from play. Then he did something else. Their screens turned black and they were back in the pregame lobby.

"Well we did it..." Crimson said. "Yeah but Unknown still is on the run!" Sage reminded. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is his plan to clone us and trick Bungie failed." Teal said happily. "But for how long..."Brown said darkly...

Kind of a dark ending, and a short chapter but atleast an update, the next chapter will be better and might be longer. Also the other members of Hollywood Hello are gone except for GG.


	11. Rebirth of a nightmare part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 for the 100,000,000th time.

Sage was waiting in the pregame lobby for his friends minding his own business. He looked at his friends list to see if any of them had come on yet. None had even been on in a few hours. "AHEM"! Was heard from the pregame lobby. Sage clicked B on his friends list and it went away. In the pregame lobby with Sage were to guys. "Well if it isn't Sage"? Yetiman said. "Who are you 2"? Sage asked. "We're goin' to take you down!" Garbageman90 added. "Oh no! Let me guess you 2 work for Unknown don't you!" Sage questioned. "WRONG F-ER! WHO THE F- IS UNKNOWN!" Yetiman asked. "You're joking right? Usually I swarmed by 50 AI Master Chiefs and a whole bunch of modders and all Unknown sends this time are 2 guys in denial!" Sage said. "WHO THE F- IS UNKNOWN!" Yetiman asked. "You mean you don't work for Unknown? Then who do you work for? Someone told you my gamertag." Sage asked. "I ain't telling you who we're workin' fer!" Garbageman explained. "Go back to grammar school Garbageman!! And get a life besides stalking people that other people got grudge's against!" Sage commanded.

"Well we'll take care of you. When we're done we won't give a shit. You'll be finished and defeated!" Yetiman said. "Start the game ya lazy fag. I wanna own ya!" Garbageman ordered. Sage started the game even though it was 2 vs one he knew he could beat these 2. The map was Lockout of course. Sage spawned next to the sniper tower and he ran up it to get the sniper even though he was probably the worst sniper in the world. What else could he do he couldn't leave it for the bad guys to get. So when Sage got back into cover he crouch walked with zoom mode on. He heard a buzzing noise and out walked Garbageman with the charged n00b combo in hand. Sage shot sniper bullets but they went right over Garbageman's head. Lucky for Sage the 4th shot killed Garbageman before he could finish him off. "THAT LOSER KILLED ME! HE'S GOT NO SHIELD GET EM' NOW!" Garbageman yelled. Yetiman jumped out with shotgun and shot at Sage. But Sage was too quick and tossed a sticky right onto his face. Yetiman blew up and went flying over the cliff into the snow far below. Sage ran over and grabbed the shotgun. Now he had both a far range weapon and a close range weapon to counter it. Sage kept owning them and the two trash talkers fell back so they could plan. Sage started searching the map for them waiting to kill them. They were hiding in the room above the sword by the magnum and sticky grenades. They were using team chat so Sage couldn't here. "We gotta do somethin' before he wins!" Garbageman said. If he's not around we can make a run for the sword! Too bad that ass disabled radar! Yetiman explained. "Do you think he's gone now"? Garbageman asked. "I don't know I'll check!" Yetiman told. Yetiman looked behind the wall and came face-to-face with Sage. "BOO! I FOUND YOU!" Sage yelled and blew up Yetiman.

Garbageman stood up and ran out. He threw a sticky grenade onto Sage's chest. "YA WON'T TAKE ME!" Garbageman yelled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sage yelled while trying to shoot Garbageman. But it was too late and the shotgun flew over to Garbageman's feet. Yetiman ran up freshly spawned and grabbed the sniper. "Let's turn this around!" Garbageman said evilly. "NOT SO FAST!" Sage yelled dashing at Garbageman with the sword. Garbageman shot and killed Sage before he could kill him. "HAHAHA! VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" Yetiman yelled. So the game turned to the bad guys favor and it was the last kill before they won. Sage was going to try and make a difference before it was too late. Sage didn't know how he would do it but he would try. Sage stood up and ran into a room only to get shot by Yetiman's sniper. GAMEOVER! Was heard on everyone's screen. "WE WIN YOU LOSE!" Yetiman yelled. They went back to the pregame lobby and then Teal and Crimson joined the game. "HEH! IT'S THE OTHERS!" Garbageman said. "Who are you 2!" Teal asked. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR SAGE NOW! HE LOST! We'll be taking your gamertag ok Sage! Thanks!!!!" Yetiman yelled evilly. "WHAT!!!!" Sage yelled and his gamertag turned white with a cyan spartan head. "SAGE!!! SAGE!!" Crimson yelled. But Sage was gone. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAGE!" Teal questioned. "Only following orders!" Garbageman told. "WHO'S ORDERS! GENERAL CHILLER? UNKNOWN???!" Crimson asked. "WHY DO YOU WANT SAGE'S ACCOUNT!" Teal added. "We not just defeated Sage! We got Sage for King Mod!" Yetiman said evilly. "KING MOD!!!" Crimson and Teal both said at once.

Part 2 coming soon...


	12. Rebirth of a nightmare part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and I never will.

Garbageman laughed evilly. "KING MOD IS MAKING A COME BACK HALO 2 LOSERS! WHEN YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT JUST HIT YOU COME SEE US FOR A REMATCH! YOU GUYS SHALL BE BURNED ALIVE BY THE GARBAGEMAN!" He said. Teal and Crimson weren't going to take this lightly. "HEY! YOU BETTER GIVE SAGE BACK HIS ACCOUNT OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASSES!" Teal said. "SORRY TEAL! WE'RE HAVIN' WAY TOO MUCH FUN!" Garbageman answered. "But goodbye for now! Here's a little something so you won't be lonely!" Yetiman said evilly. A gamertag box showed up and began to blink into multi colors. Yetiman and Garbageman left the pregame lobby, and the open on party privacy turned to closed. "QUICK AFTER THEM!" Crimson yelled. Teal and Crimson tried pressing B but it kept making that beeping noise when you can't quit a matchmade game. The blinking gamertag stopped. A mic and gamertag appeared. "HA-HA-HA! WHIMPY HALO 2 PROTECTORS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL!!!" The evil one said in a robotic voice. "WHAT THE F-!" Teal yelled in surprise. "SURPRISED YOU NOOBS! YOU ARE GOING TO GET OWNED!!! HA-HA-HA! PREPARE TO HIT THE FLOOR YOU FAGS!" It said. The gamertag was KMexpirement90. "Teal! Is thing living or dead!" Crimson asked in a worried tone. "I...I don't know! It sounds like a computer but there's no way it could actually respond back to us!" Teal said. "HA-HA-HA! I AM INDEED A COMPUTER PROGRAMMED MACHINE! BUILT FOR ONE REASON...TOASTING YOU TWO!" KME said. The game countdown started. "Now we shall vs and she who is really strongest! As you can see escape is impossible!" KME said. Teal and Crimson quickly hammered the B button but they couldn't quit.

Teal and Crimson knew very well what would happen if they turned off their xboxes...seeing as how King Mod made it. They would get perma banned for turning it off. The game was two v one Slayer on Terminal. Crimson and Teal spawned in the courtyard near the wraith. "Let's see...why did he choose here...? Was it the buildings...they would make good cover...or was it the vehicles and the fact that all 4 power weapons could be obtained here?" Teal wondered. "Well we don't need to wonder! TEAL LOOK OUT!" Crimson shouted and leaped away. KME was flying a warthog and shooting it's guass turret at the same time. Teal jumped away and just missed a sonic wave. KME laughed evilly and tried to make Teal dance by shooting the sonic waves at his feet. Teal wasn't having such a good time though. "HA-HA-HA-HA! TAKE THIS TEAL!" KME said and shot 10 sonic waves in a second. They traveled in a straight line and knocked Teal's body up into the force field above the level. The train went by just as Teal's body hit the ground. Crimson ran out with a BR and started to shoot KME in the head. "WHAT! AHH CRIMSON! HOW NICE OF YOU TO SUICIDE YOURSELF!" KME said and started to fly out of the BR's range. Then he shot Crimson with the guass turret. Crimson's body went flying into the train tunnel and another train went by just as Crimson hit it. The train horn was loud from up close.

Teal and Crimson regrouped inside the parking garage. "Teal get the rockets! I'm getting me that shotgun!" Crimson ordered. KME was facing the other way when Teal looked out the window. Teal shot a rocket at KME's flying warthog and KME laughed evilly. A sonic wave shot right into the rocket destroying it. "FEELING LUCKY ENOUGH TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Teal yelled in anger and shot another rocket a sonic wave tried to kill Teal but he dodged just in time. This time KME's sonic waves missed and the rocket was heading straight for him on auto-lock. Teal laughed to himself. "NO MORE MODS KME!" Teal yelled. KME laughed evilly and the rocket hit his warthog. Smoke appeared around it and Teal had a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!" Teal said. Then a shadow came flying out of the smoke at really fast speeds. IT WAS THE ROCKET!!! "Excuse me but did you drop this!" KME yelled and laughed evilly. Teal didn't even blink he just stared up at the on coming rocket. The rocket hit where Teal was standing except it was twice the explosion as usuall. The rocket looked like that light after you beat the Scarab and the ships go through a warp in campaign. Crimson couldn't look at the explosion because it was too bright. He quickly ran up the ramp and into the second floor. The explosion was still growing behind him. The music from where Master Chief jumps out with the bomb is playing. Crimson took the door that would bring him right to the wraith he ran through and jumped right out the broken mesh thingy. The explosion blew up a few seconds later right over Crimson's head. "THAT WAS CLOSE! HEY THE WRAITH!" Crimson yelled. He got into it and the wraith flew up into the air. Crimson tested it's power. He could boost like a ghost, shoot the scarab gun out of the cannon and use the wraith's side mortars!

KME went hunting for Crimson and came around the building to meet with Crimson's new secret weapon. "WTF! HOW DID YOU!" KME yelled in surprise. "LET'S FINISH THIS YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Crimson yelled. Crimson and KME started to ram each other. Teal was watching and then he saw a ghost. He got in it and was taken into flying mode like Crimson and KME. The ghost shot fuel rod cannon bullets. Crimson and Teal kept trying to ram into KME's warthog but a force field that looked an awful lot like Regret's kept appearing around KME. Then Teal got an idea. He went full speed on the ghost and was heading toward KME. The music from when the laser chases Master Chief before he jumps into the ocean plays. KME looked at Teal and laughed evilly. Before Teal's ghost crashed into KME Teal leaped out and jumped onto the hood of the warthog. "Game over KME!" Teal yelled and through KME out of the warthog. KME fell like a brick as they were as high above the map as you can go. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" KME yelled and hit the ground. His armor smashed into glass shards like King Mod's did. Teal and Crimson looked down at Terminal and it looked like a dot from how high they were. "Now! We need to get the other guys and prepare for full scale assault on King Mod and his men!" Teal ordered. "Where do you think they would take Sage's account?" Crimson asked. "Where else, Mod Castle!" Teal yelled. They exited the game and saw that Brown and Trar was on. Crimson explained to them and they all joined the ip address Brown tracked. They were at the courtyard of King Mod's Castle. The place was even more creepy then the last time the sun was setting behind the castle and all the stain glass windows in King Mod's throne room were smashed. Ravens flew away in the back ground. "They messed with Sage...this means war!" Teal said and picked up a BR.


	13. Rebirth of a nightmare part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and never will.

The Halo 2 Protectors walked up to King Mod's Castle. The ground under them making crunching sounds since it was long dead. The dirt path leading up to the draw bridge continued to crunch as they walked on it. "I have no idea how this place changed so much since the maps respawn back to normal after every game". Brown reminded. The draw bridge was down and the chains suspending it were finished. The lava in the moat was gone and it was just a never ending worm hole if you were to fall in. "Okay guys stay close and get behind me!" Teal whispered. The inside of the castle was almost pitch black. They walked through a room with pillars and pictures of King Mod on the walls. Most likely ripped from Super Mario Bros. Bowser's castle. They kept walking until they saw a pair of black double doors. Teal pressed x in front of it and the next room was bright thanks to a huge torch. A red rug stretched up a staircase and lava lined the edges of the red rug. Statues of King Mod were standing in the lava. The Halo 2 Protectors looked up to see Garbageman and Yetiman walking down the staircase. "Welcome to our home Halo 2 Protectors! This map is simply amazing! the first room with the pillars alone is as big as most of Coagulation! You might notice we're a bit short handed on guards! That's why we brought him!" Yetiman explained and pointed to a Cobalt Spartan. "I AM MAG1C!" He said.

"Mag1c too tough for you? Scared yet?" Garbageman said. "It'll take alot more then a nerd saying he can pull a bunny out of his ass to scare us!" Crimson told. "Oh! I'm not going to pull a bunny out your ass...I'm going to do this!" Mag1c yelled and his hands glowed purple. "WTF!" Brown yelled in surprise. Mag1c shot a laser at the King Mod statues and the visors on them glowed red. "Time to go Garbageman! King Mod needs us! Mag1c you entertain our guests!" Yetiman ordered. "No problemo! It'll be a BLAST!" Mag1c yelled and shot a laser at Brown. Brown was stuck inside a force field. Teal looked up at him. "HANG ON BROWN! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Teal yelled. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mag1c said evilly. A giant glove came up from nowhere and grabbed Teal. "AH F- I'M STUCK TOO!" Teal yelled. "HOCUS POKUS!" Mag1c yelled and threw five razor blades at Trar. Trar crouched and then stood up again. "AHAHAHAHA!" Mag1c laughed evilly. The blades bounced off the wall and went flying back at Trar from behind. The blades sliced through Trar like butter and Trar split into 5 pieces. "DON'T WORRY NOOB! ABRACADABRA!" Mag1c yelled and Trar went back into 1 whole. "WTF! YOU WON'T GET ME!" Crimson yelled and ran away from Mag1c.

Mag1c zapped the red rug under Crimson and it was working like a treadmill with Crimson going back faster and faster to where Mag1c was. "HAHAHAHA! YOU F-ING LOSERS! HERE!" Mag1c yelled and the rug bounced Crimson into the arms of one of the King Mod statues. "HE MIGHT BE A MODDING GEEK BUT HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE'S DOING!" Teal yelled in fear. Teal was trying to BxR his way out of the giant glove but it didn't work. "Hey wait a minute guys! Mag1c is soooo much stronger then King Mod you know?" Crimson said trying to trick Mag1c. "YOUR RIGHT! I SHOULD BE THE KING!" Mag1c yelled. He let his guard down and Trar snuck up beside him. Trar went to assasinate Mag1c but missed. Mag1c heard the sound of a missing melee attack and turned to face Trar really fast. "YOU! ALAKA DAMN-YOU!" Mag1c yelled and shot a laser at Trar. Trar meleed Mag1c in the chest and Mag1c struck back with a reskinned energy sword that was a big saw. Trar had crouched and he meleed Mag1c again. Mag1c disappeared. The other Halo 2 Protectors were freed. But then the King Mod statues got up and started to chase after them. "QUICK UP THE STAIRS!" Teal ordered. Teal shot his BR at the statues arms and small specks of dust came off them. The statues roared and almost grabbed Teal. But Teal didn't stick around and wait. He followed the others up a wide spiral staircase. Teal reached the room last and Crimson shut a wooden door behind them. The statues were ramming against the door but they couldn't break it down.

The H2Ps looked around the room various robotic monsters were in construction on lab tables and in machines. Teal walked up to a controll pannel and clicked X to turn the machines off. The power went off also turning out the lights. A wooden door opened and 2 Elites with swords ran in. The Elite swung it's sword at Crimson but Crimson jumped onto a lab table and threw a sticky onto the Elite. The other Elite was chasing Brown and Teal around a lab table. They kept running around it. "BRAARAG!" The Elite yelled and jumped right over the table. Trar took out his shotgun and killed it. "Well that's taken care of! And they even gave us an exit!" Teal reminded. They walked in the door the Elites had come from and another winding staircase was there. The H2Ps reached the top to find themselves on a balcony tower. Below were other towers. Garbageman and Yetiman were at the end of the walkway a whole Coagulation away. Brown tried to snipe them but the sniper couldn't reach that far. Garbageman and Yetiman ran into a huge building. The H2Ps walked across the towers and made it to the big building. The wooden doors opened and out ran 3 Master Chiefs. The H2Ps defeated them easy and continued into the building. The room was King Mod's throne room. Garbageman and yetiman stood by King Mod's throne. The throne was facing toward out the windows so the H2Ps couldn't see who was sitiing behind it. "Welcome!" Garbageman yelled. "WHERE'S SAGE!" Crimson yelled. "Why he's right here of course!" Yetiman said and turned the throne around to reveal Sage tied up and gagged. "Wait! Then where's King Mod!?" Teal asked.

"Teal, Teal, Teal. There is no plan...that's because there is no King Mod!" Yetiman said and his costume fell off revealing himself to be GG. Garbageman's costume faded revealing him to be Dark Sp4rtan. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO KING MOD! THEN WHO THE F- WERE WE FIGHTING ALL THAT TIME!" Crimson yelled. "Oh...that was King Mod...but King Mod is still locked up tight in jail remember? We sure had you fags going!" Dark said. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crimson yelled and ran at Dark. "No, No! Remember!" GG said pulling out a shotgun to Sage's head. "What do we do!" Brown whispered. "Follow my lead..." Teal answered. "What is Unknown going to do when Bungie decides to release the ban hammer hmmm"? Teal asked. "WTF! WE'LL BE BANNED TOO!" GG realized. "OMFG! WE BETTER GET TO WORK AND USE KING MOD'S MACHINES TO SCARE BUNGIE AWAY! LIKE THEY WERE MENT TO DO!" Dark answered. They ran for the double doors but Trar threw a sticky grenade onto Dark's head. "AHHH! WE FORGOT THE PRISONERS!!!" Dark yelled and exploded. GG walked up to the alarm. "ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS! GET DOWN HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" GG ordered. Crimson pointed down at the cut cable to the alarm. "Forget it GG you're finished!" Teal said walking toward GG to finish him. YOU FORGOT YOU FAG! I CAN MOD!" GG yelled and super jumped up to the ceiling. Sniper bullets rained down on them. Brown was working on cutting the ropes on Sage. But he had to move to avoid being shot. GG chased the H2Ps around for along time until he finally got them cornered. "NOW, NOW GG CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT!" Brown asked. "NO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVERYTIME YOU SHOT ME WITH THE GRAVITY RIFLE!...EVERYTIME YOU DEFEATED US...EVERYTIME YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME!" GG said and charged a laser in his hands. "YOU DON'T NEED US TO MAKE A FOOL OF YOU! YOU DO OKAY ON YOUR OWN!" Sage yelled and hit GG in the back. "SAGE YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT GG! Wait how did you get untied?" Teal asked. "I could have gotten out all along!" Sage answered. "You're kiding me! GET HIM!" Teal yelled. The H2Ps started to shoot at Sage. But little did they know a dark figure was watching them from a crack in the roof. He quickly jumped away as soon as he had appeared.

NOTES

Well this is the last time GG and Dark Sp4rtan will make appearances in the series. Some questions are solved but some may never be...who was the one watching the Halo 2 Protectors...???


	14. Death to Unknown

Disclaimer: I still do not own Halo 2.

Ninja On Fire was hosting Bungie's humpday challenge this week. The Halo 2 Protectors had talked Ninja into letting them vs. Bungie's team. The challengers facing Bungie's team would be Sage and Brown! The single match was to begin in 1 hour. Ninja was playing with KPaul to warm up. The map was Ascension and the game was Slayer to 5 points. Ninja and KPaul each had 3 points so far and they were waiting for the other to make their move. Neither of them did so they just sat in the tower crouching and waiting to kill each other. Five minutes went by and Ninja decided to move up the stairs crouch walking. KPaul jumped down from the other side and threw a sticky. Ninja jumped and the sticky went flying into the fog under the map. Ninja countered by firing his Battle Rifle at KPaul. They started to jump around the tower trying to murder each other. Ninja meleed KPaul and shot him in the back. KPaul ran up to the turret room and Ninja followed. KPaul looked to see a rocket flying down at him and Ninja. "WHAT THE F-!" Ninja yelled as him and KPaul were taken out. Ninja opened the players and saw that Teal had joined the game.

"Teal what are you doing here!? The party was set to inv only and we didn't invite you!" KPaul said. "Well I wanted to! Shut the f- up, and stop wasting your time on this game you nerds!" Teal yelled. "What are you talking about! Stop telling us what to do or I'll take your 50 away! And you sound different!" Ninja told. "Shut up Ninjerk! Bungie better stop working on Halo 2 or else I'll let all the modders I want to run free!" Teal threatened. "You better stop it Teal! You're going to get banned if you keep it up!" Ninja threatened back. "Oh!? I will will I? Go f- yourself cause I don't care about this damn game anymore! I'm going to go delevel my 50!" Teal told. "If you don't leave we'll boot you!" KPaul told. "Go ahead! Ban me! I want Unknown to destroy Halo 2! I'm not being sarcastic either! Ban me now!!! I dare you!" Teal yelled. "That's it Teal! If you want to be banned so bad I'll do it! You'll be getting an email saying you're banned from matchmaking very soon!" Ninja told. "NO, NO! NOT MATCHMAKING BAN ME FROM XBOX LIVE!! I NEVER WANNA PLAY THIS AGAIN!" Teal yelled and quit. Teal went onto and started insulting people on the forums and not censoring his cursing. Ninja had quit the game cause he was pissed off and saw all the complaints, insults and threats Teal had made on Ninja sent Teal a message. "That's it Teal! Now you're getting banned FOR SURE!" Ninja told. "Tell it to the judge!" Teal said back. "I AM THE JUDGE! GOODBYE!" Ninja told and he set Teal's account to be banned until the year 9999 in an hour, he also banned Teal's account too. Unknown let Teal's account go back to normal. "Perfect! Now Ninja will hate them and he won't release the ban hammer!" Unknown yelled.

A few minutes later Teal came onto his account and wondered why he couldn't get on it before. "That was weird, I'm going to go tell Ninja to go easy on the guys!" Teal said to himself. He joined Ninja's game. "TEAL! HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH YET! YOU'RE GETTING BOOTED!" Ninja yelled. "WHAT DID I DO!?" Teal asked. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID! ENJOY DELEVELING BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY MATCHMAKING FOR 800 YEARS IN AN HOUR!" Ninja yelled. "I didn't do nothing!" Teal begged. "That's what they all say! What happened to letting the modders rule Halo 2 like you said 15 minutes ago!" Ninja argued back. "I wasn't on 15 minutes ago! It said I couldn't access my account!" Teal explained. "Then someone must be hacking your account!" Ninja told. "UNKNOWN!" Teal yelled. "Not him again! Hold on I'll unban you so you can go stop him...uh oh! That's not good..." Ninja said. "What! What's not good!?" Teal asked nervously.

"Somebody has locked the controlls! The only way to reverse it is to beat them in battle!" Ninja yelled. "I'll get the guys to come with me!" Teal told. "NO! You must be alone! AND YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES LEFT!" Ninja yelled. "Okay! I'll get Brown to bridge me to the server Unknown is on!" Teal said. "Good luck Teal, and hurry!" Ninja told. Brown and Teal met in the pregame lobby. "Brown I need you to find Unknown for me! I'm going to get banned in 45 minutes if I don't beat him!" Teal explained. "Hold on! I'll come with you!" Brown said. "No! I can only go alone! Just get me there!" Teal said. Unknown was secretly listening to them. "PREPARE MY FORCES!" He told a minion standing the shadows. Brown searched his computer and found Unknown's game. "Teal! I can get you there but it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Unknown has sent a virus through the connection! He must be expecting you!" Brown told. "It's okay I'll handle it! Just get me through!" Teal ordered. Brown uploaded Teal into the server. Teal found himself inside a blue world with data windows floating everywhere.

Teal started walking a giant spider like creature dropped down to the wireframe behind him. "THAT MUST BE THE VIRUS!" Teal yelled and made a run for it. The creature quickly followed Teal and the ground beneath it turned red because it was infected. Teal kept running until he reached a cliff that would make him fall into a worm hole. Teal saw blue windows floating by and he jumped at it. His Spartan some how grabbed on. The virus jumped onto another one and it's tendrill arm stuck into it. The window turned pink and red. The virus tried to smash Teal with it's free tendrill. Each wack took away pieces of the window. Until Teal only had a small chunk of the window left. "Oh shit!" Teal yelled. A tunnel was up ahead and Teal was going one way and the virus was turning off into a different direction. But then Teal saw the sign above the way the virus was heading. "BUNGIE DATA! DO NOT ENTER!" was on the sign. "Oh no! I gotta stop being so selfish and stop this thing from destroying matchmaking...but if I don't go into this tunnel I won't be able to get to Unknown's server! I gotta decide now"! Teal told himself.

Just before the tunnel Teal had decided and he jumped onto the virus' legs. That was a BAD mistake, when Teal touched it his hands started to turn pink and red. Teal jumped off the virus and jumped to the window behind it. The virus turned around and shot laser beams at Teal but they missed. One bounced off another window and bounced right into the Virus. It fell off it's window and fell into the worm hole below. Teal reached a platform and another sign directing him to Bungie data central was there. Teal followed the arrow and ran in that direction. He saw a huge building and pressed x to open the door. 1,000,000s of windows were flying around inside. The message alert appeared. It was from Brown. Teal opened it. "TEAL WHATEVER YOU DO YOU DON'T WANNA DIE IN THERE! AND DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT FALL IN A WORM HOLE! THE EFFECTS WILL CAUSE YOUR XBOX TO EXPLODE!!!! YOU'RE LOOKING FOR WINDOW 7bx79bd! That will take you to Unknown! Goodluck!" Brown said. Teal looked around and found the window. He jumped into the center and appeared in thin air. He looked down and fell onto to Master Chiefs' heads. They both looked up at Teal and shot him with shotguns at the same time. Teal had already jumped away before the bullets came out though. Another Master Chief assasinated Teal while he was looking at the other 2. Teal respawned in a jail cell and he looked at his watch in real life. He only had 25 minutes left!

The door on the other side of the room opened and 2 Master Chief's walked in with BRs to make sure Teal was still in the cage. One of them looked back at the door to signal it was clear. Unknown walked into the room. "Haven't you heard of no trespassing!" Unknown yelled. "HAVE YOU! YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT!" Teal argued. "Yes. That's not the only thing I can do! I can make Brown and the others insult Bungie employees too!" Unknown explained. "You wouldn't!" Teal told. "Wanna bet? Keep daring me!" Unknown said. "Go ahead! I dare you mother!" Teal said. "We'll see..." Unknown said and walked back out of the room shutting the door behind him. The 2 Master Chiefs were standing by his cage guarding him. Teal walked up to the bars and assasinated one of them. The other one looked at Teal and began to shoot him with BR shots and back stepped. Teal threw a grenade at it's feet and it blew up in a huge explosion. "Wow! Unknown really did get those from Campaign! Big blasts only happen like that if stickies hit another grenade in Campaign!" Teal told himself. Teal meleed the bars but they didn't budge at all. Teal reached through the bars and grabbed the 1st Master Chief's BR. He shot a red button on the wall and the cage raised. Teal ran out and opened the door. He ran into a huge room filled with torches and a staircase was just ahead. Teal ran up the staircase and more Master Chiefs ran down at him. Teal changed direction and jumped over the railing and into another hallway. The Master Chief's followed him and shot BRs at him. With 1 of the 3 shots missing, Teal had 0 shield power left. Teal ran into a different hallway then ran into another one at a cross shaped intersection.

Teal's shield was back online and it looked as though he had ditched the Master Chiefs. He continued to run down this hallway and came to double doors. He opened them to see Unknown's throne room with no Unknown. Teal ran up the steps to get to Unknown's throne and behind it were 4 evil Halo 2 Protectors. "Not again! I better destroy these before Unknown tries the same trick twice"! Teal whispered. He meleed all the tanks and the bodies fell onto the floor. Teal turned around to leave but then he noticed he had only smashed 4 tanks! Anti Teal jumped down infront of him. "HELLO ME! I WILL NOW TEACH YOU NOT TO SNEAK AROUND WHERE YOU DON'T BELONG!" Anti Teal said in a robotic voice. "This has got to stop! I'M GONNA BEAT UNKNOWN AND STOP THIS CLONING SHIT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Teal yelled. "WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!!" Anti Teal said.


	15. KoolGals

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and I never will.

The story is almost completed. There are only 20 chapters that's a couple more then the 1st Halo 2 Protectors story. But this time the Halo 2 Protectors will not appear in the story...

Halo 2 was a fun game...that's why so many people played it. But sometimes the players weren't always guys...in Halo 2 there was a clan that was equally as good as the Halo 2 Protectors.The clan was all girls, 3 girls to be exact. They were: t4g, lovespell and supermodel. They did the same thing the H2Ps do...destroy all modders! But these chicks weren't just hunting any modders...they were hunting the modder that had almost tricked Teal into modding his xbox so long ago. The girls were just talking in the pregame lobby about their lives to one another because few girls played Halo 2 and they were 3 of the few. Love spell was talking about what she could get her little brother for his birthday. "You should get him a stuffed bear! He is like 6 years old isn't he?" t4g said. "Ya." Lovespell answered. "That's what I got my little bro. for his b-day!" supermodel said. "Then that's what I'll do. I hear they're cheap down at the toy store at the mall." Lovespell told. "Can I tell you 2 something personal...only if you promise not to laugh at me though." t4g said. "We won't laugh t4g. I know what you're going to say already...you are the youngest at 11 years old...so this is your 1st one? Did your mom talk to you about it"? supermodel asked her friend.

But Killer joined the party. "Well if it isn't my nemesesses the Koolgals!" He said. "Oh no! It's Killer again! I think he likes us! AND HE MODS!" Lovespell said. "How nice of me to crash the party then! Ha! Oh was these 2 about to tell you about your period? Well don't believe any shit they put in your head! The real reason that's happening is because you're going to die of blood loss! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Killer laughed evilly. "I don't believe you!" T4g said. "Well that's your problem when you're dead!" Killer yelled and started laughing again. "Don't listen to him T4g! He's being an ass!" supermodel told. "Give up h03s! You will do me or I'll ban your hot asses!" Killer threatened. "Ewwww! Go f- yourself you disgusting asshole!" Lovespell yelled. Killer didn't take it too well. "YOU WANNA DIS ME! LET'S GO ONE ON ONE! I CHALLENGE...T4G CAUSE SHE SUCKS MY Bllz at Halo 2!" Killer yelled. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" supermodel said. "But...!" T4g said but was cut off. "You'll do fine!" Lovespell said.

"Show that cheating stalking perv a lesson in girl power!" Lovespell cheered. Killer took controll of the party and booted Lovespell and supermodel. "HEY! WHY DID YOU BOOT THEM YOU DUMBASS!" T4g yelled. "I don't got nobody to root me on! Plus they're giving you advice and I'm 17 so I want a little girl!" Killer yelled. "Well maybe if you didn't act like such a fag you would have friends and wouldn't waste your life modding a game that won't even be cool when it's sequel is released next year!" T4g argued. "ENOUGH!" Killer yelled and started the game. It was a Gemini game this time. (I don't think I've ever used Gemini once!). T4g spawned next to the beam rifle. The map was red and silver and instead of a statue of the Prophet a statue of a naked woman who only had her arms covering her parts was there. "Ewwww!" T4g yelled in disgust. But secretly T4g was jealous of the womans much more matured body. "Can't stop staring?" Killer said standing behind T4g. T4g didn't even notice and then jumped 360 degrees and started to shoot Killer with her SMG. "DIE YOU STALKER!" T4g yelled. Killer superjumped onto the statues head. "Getting a nose bleed you little lesb!?" Killer asked. "I'M STRAIGHT YOU DUMB ASS!" T4g yelled. T4g took out the beam rifle and almost noscoped Killer in the head. Killer had already ran further into Gemini. The water by the statue was blood instead of sacred water. t4g grabbed a PR-SMG combo and walked up the steps slowly looking for Killer. The room usually housing the sword was very dark and there was no tree in the center. A river of lava was pouring down from the ceiling into it.

T4g still didn't see Killer...but he saw her. He was standing up next to the 1 way teleporter. "Where are you!" T4g yelled. "Where I am doesn't matter...it's what I can do for you!" Killer yelled staring down at T4g who was looking all around to see Killer. "What do you mean modder!" T4g yelled. Killer jumped down behind T4g. "What do you think I mean little girl...I got money lots of money...if you marry me I can give you the body you so desire by surgery...!" Killer said. T4g thought for a moment. She closed her eyes in real life and then opened them. "Do I have to betray my friends if I marry you?" T4g asked. Killer knew his plan was working. "Nope! And we can meet in real life anytime you want because I live in the same town as you!" Killer said. "Really?" T4g said starting to fall in love. "Really sweety. Would I lie to a cute little girl like you"? Killer said. "YES YOU WOULD YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" Lovespell yelled and jumped up and meleed Killer right in the head. He flew back into a wall from the attack. But then Killer took out a shotgun and shot it. 7 bolts of fire shot out instead of bullets. Lovespell jumped them and supermodel started to shoot Killer with PR-SMG. But Killer's shields were almost indestructable. "STOP FIGHTING PLEASE!" T4g yelled.

"NO! THIS JACKASS IS GOING TO POISON YOUR MIND!" Supermodel yelled and meleed Killer. Killer took out a sword and lunged at her. The lunge killed Supermodel and then Killer picked up T4g by some mod. "Don't touch MY little girl!" Killer yelled and jumped off with T4g. Supermodel and Lovespell followed after them. Killer jumped into the backward teleporter and it took him to Warlock's tower. The girls landed on the BR platforms and grabbed BRs. Killer started to shoot at the girls while T4g stood next to him. T4g didn't want this to be the way things were but it was. "AHHHHHH! T4G HELP!" Lovespell and Supermodel both yelled at once. T4g sighed. "Killer...I'm sorry but I gotta help my friends!" T4g yelled and jumped away from him. "YOU DARE BETRAY ME! NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Killer yelled. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Lovespell yelled back. All three girls shot Killer at the same time. "YOUR WEAPONS ARE NO GOOD AGAINST ME!!! HAHAHAHA!" Killer laughed. But then he noticed his shields had cracked. A yellow light shot out his mouth and visor and his olive colored body fell to ground with a thud. The yellow light blew Killer's body to bits. T4g crouched down next to what was left of him and cried. Lovespell and Supermodel felt kinda bad. Later they were sitting in the pregame lobby again. "T4g...we're sorry we killed him...we didn't know you cared so much." Supermodel said feeling bad. "It's okay...it wasn't as much him I wanted...it was to have a body like you 2...you're both 15 and have nice bodies while I have...nothing. I'm still flat chested." T4g said sounding sad. "It's okay...your body will grow in a few monthes maybe! Don't worry T4g! You too will have bodies like us someday too!" Lovespell said. "Really?" T4g asked. "Yes." Lovespell and Supermodel said at once.

NOTES

Well it was nice to get some new characters in here. And now Teal's modder friend is dead too. Tell me if you would like the KoolGals to appear again in their own segments or fight along side the Halo 2 Protectors.


	16. Lightning an Spartans don't cross

Disclaimer: I still do not own Halo 2.

Teal was staring down his evil clone. "If you want Unknown then you have to get through me 1st!" His evil self said. "NO! I DON'T GOT TIME!" Teal yelled and jumped right over his clone's head. The clone appeared blocking the exit at light speed. "You're going NOWHERE!" Anti Teal repeated. "How can I get by you!" Teal asked losing his patience. "GET BY THIS!" Anti Teal yelled and threw a sticky right at Teal's head. Teal ducked it. "WTF!" Teal yelled. "What's the matter! Am I too much for you?" His clone asked and threw more stickies. Teal dodged all of them and Anti Teal took out his rocket launcher. "Heh! Time is ticking, Teal! You only got like 15 minutes left!" Anti Teal yelled. "OH F- I FORGOT!" Teal yelled and knew he had to hurry. Then the roof above them exploded and the other Halo 2 Protectors jumped down into the room. "Hey Teal! What are you doing here? If you don't hurry Unknown will get the last laugh!" Crimson yelled. "We'll distract him! You get Unknown!" Sage told. "Right!" Teal said. But then Teal clicked a button and several elevators dropped down and Master Chiefs ran out. "TEAL! GO!" Crimson ordered. Teal ran out the door and down the hall. "Oh no you don't!" Anti Teal yelled and ran at the door but ran straight into Crimson and Sage who didn't look happy to see him...

Teal ran down the hallways knowing he was getting closer to Unknown. It wouldn't be long now. Teal turned another corner and saw a whole hallway full of those shields marines use and Master Chiefs crouched behind them with BRs. "Oh shit!" Teal yelled and ran the other way. But then a whole squad of Master Chiefs were running up this hallway. Teal took his chances with the shield ones. He threw frag grenades and they all exploded. Teal ran past their bodies and the shields. Teal turned another hallway to see more Master Chiefs with Daisy and SpartanMK leading them. "Ready men! Fire at will!" Daisy ordered. Bullets shot everywhere and Teal had reached cover out of harms way. "Oh f-!" Teal yelled. The sound of bullets still filled the air and Teal saw bullet holes all over the walls. An explosion was heard and then the sound of Spartans dying was also heard. Teal turned the corner to see King Mod and several of his henchmen mopping up the rest of the Master Chiefs. "KING MOD!" Teal yelled. King Mod heard him and turned around. Teal crouched back in his cover and hoped King Mod wouldn't find him. But it was too late King Mod had somehow gotten behind him. "TEAL! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!" King Mod yelled. "I want Unknown because he's going to ban my account!" Teal told. "If this were another time I would probably let him. But now isn't the time! I just got out of jail the other day and found you and 2 of Unknown's men using my map! So I'll help you and your friends this time! Hurry up I know where Unknown is now! My men will take care of his...and don't worry about your friends they were alive when I checked!" King Mod told. "Wait why are you helping me?" Teal asked. "Don't get used to it! After this is over we're worst enemies again! If Unknown conquered Halo 2 then I would have nothing to conquer!" King Mod told.

So Teal took off down the hallway following King Mod until they reached a room with big double doors. King Mod shot his scarab gun at the door and it blew apart. Unknown looked at them. "TEAL! KING MOD! HOW THE F- DID YOU GET HERE!" Unknown yelled. "We ran here!" Teal answered. "DON'T YOU GET WISE ASS WITH ME!" Unknown yelled and threw 5 stickies at once. Teal and King Mod dodged them they started to try and lower Unknown's shield. "HOLLYWOOD HELLO WILL RULE!" Unknown yelled and kept throwing stickies. Several Elites ran in with fuel rod cannons. King Mod blasted them but then Unknown meleed King Mod right through a wall. Teal meleed Unknown but then knew that wasn't a good idea. Unknown went all crazy trying to get Teal back but Teal kept crouching and running. "YOU'LL JOIN MOD ON THE WALL NEXT TEAL! THERE'S PLENTY OF ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR BUDDIES TOO!" Unknown threatened. Teal threw a sticky grenade at Unknown and it stuck and exploded but didn't kill him. Then both Teal and King Mod meleed Unknown from both sides and Unknown went flying through the roof into the dark cloudy sky above. As Unknown went up a bolt of lightning clearly struck him and his body exploded. Teal and King Mod ran back down the hall to get the other Halo 2 Protectors before they left.

Teal and King Mod appeared in Unknown's throne room to see ALOT of dead Master Chiefs on the ground. They had already finished destroying them. "Hey Brown! How bout you and King Mod work together to lock this map for good?" Teal asked. "King Mod...I'm not even gonna ask. But okay!" Brown told. Both King Mod and Brown went to their computers and with their combined skill they locked the map from being playable again. "Now get us home!" Sage said. Brown did so and their screens went black. When their screens were normal they were back in the pregame lobby and King Mod was gone. "Well that takes care of Unknown for the last time!" Crimson said. "Let's go talk to Ninja and see if he'll reward us!" Brown said.


	17. Mag1c's Deception

Disclaimer: I still don't own Halo 2 and I still never will.

The story is almost finished and I still got to get General Chiller in here. I don't know how I'm going to do that cause the story is 20 chapters long and space is limited. I got only 3 chapters left to write after this one. The Halo 2 Protectors have already accomplished one of this stories goals...they finally defeated Unknown in the last chapter. Well this time the KoolGals are going to meet up with the Halo 2 Protectors so this won't be a King Mod episode or General Chiller.

Let the 17th chapter begin!

Ninja was watching a whole bunch of blinking mics in the pregame lobby. What he heard was equally annoying. 4 screaming Halo 2 Protectors that wanted to be rewarded again...and Trar was sending 50 text messages a second trying to help them get a reward. "So you want to be reward eh?" Ninja asked. "YES PLEASE!" Sage yelled. "Well I'll reward you if you can help my new Anti modder clan the Koolgals get rid of a really annoying modder...he's somehow fixed it so I can't touch him in anyway shape or form. I hate it when they hack my controll. So could you go get him"? Ninja asked. "Yes!" The Halo 2 Protectors all yelled at once. "Good! Then you won't mind if I invite the Koolgals to join the party now to meet you right"? Ninja asked. "I swear we're like Bounty hunters or something!" Crimson said. The Koolgals appeared under the Halo 2 Protectors. With Teal being 5th on the list and appearing above Lovespell. "Hey baby! I'm already on top of you and we just met!" Teal said. "Teal you need help man! Everytime you see a girl you go sexist!" Crimson mentioned. "Umm dumbass...you got 4 guys on top of you!" Lovespell reminded and laughed to herself. "Enough!" Ninja ordered. "You guys need to get going. Sage, Brown I'll have to get back to you on that humpday challenge later. The modder your looking for has this IP address. Bridge it, Brown! I'm going with you!" Ninja ordered.

Brown went to his computer and he entered the IP address and they found themselves on Colossus. Except the map looked like a stage instead of a forerunner station. Several Elites were up on the stage and Mag1c was controlling them. "Oh! We're going after Mag1c!!!" Teal said. "Yes. Is there a problem Teal, I'm sure the Koolgals can handle him if you're not up to it." Ninja told. "No! I'm fine thank you! No girls going to show me up!" Teal said. The Koolgals, Ninja and the other Halo 2 Protectors all sighed at Teal's attitude. "Hey! Miss! Yes you in the front row! Come up here and be my lovely assistant!" Mag1c ordered. "NO!" Supermodel yelled. "I'M NOT ASKING I'M TELLING!" Mag1c said and looked at Supermodel. Supermodel looked right into his visor and her visor glowed red then changed back to yellow. Somehow Mag1c had taken controll of her Spartan. Ninja saw this trick and warned everyone to run. Supermodel took out a shotgun and started chasing after them. "SUPERMODEL! I WORK AT BUNGIE! I CAN HAVE YOU BANNED ON THE SPOT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ninja ordered. "I CAN'T HELP IT!" Supermodel yelled and shot at Trar. Trar jumped back because he didn't want to hurt his new friend. "Teal! Go with Lovespell and T4g and get Mag1c!" Ninja ordered. "Why do I have to go with the girls! How come Crimson can't go with me!" Teal asked. "THAT'S WHY!" Ninja yelled. Elites were fighting the other Halo 2 Protectors and Teal had failed to notice his friends were even in danger. "They better not whine or nothing!" Teal said. "What! You afraid of getting cooties! What are you 17 years old!?" Ninja asked. "Yes! But I don't want to go with girls! Crimson is my best friend!" Teal whined. "DAMN IT! TEAL GET GOING NOW!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ninja yelled getting pissed off at Teal's whining and trying to avoid Supermodel's shotgun. Teal and the girls ran up to the gravity lift and got taken up to Mag1c's stage. Mag1c was expecting them. "Hey ladies! I could use more assistants!" Mag1c said clearly hitting on them. "No way! We saw how you treat your assistants!" T4g yelled. "Ugh! You're worse then he is!" Lovespell said to Mag1c. "When I asked for assistants...I WAS TALKING TO TEAL!" Mag1c laughed evilly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Teal yelled and ran over to Mag1c and started meleeing him. It clearly didn't work since Mag1c wasn't even scratched at Teal's 9th melee. "CALLING ME A GIRL YOU F-ING JERK!" Teal yelled still meleeing him and his finger was getting tired from pressing the B button so fast. "Oh give me a break! You need serious help!" Mag1c said trying to play mind games with Teal. "I DON'T NEED HELP I'M NOT SEXIST! I'M JUST FINE!" Teal yelled not even seeing Mag1c's trick. "I bet you couldn't even beat those 2 girls over there! You're useless!" Mag1c explained and laughed evilly. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Teal yelled and threw a frag grenade at Lovespell and T4g who were just watching. "TEAL NO! WTF!" Lovespell yelled. Her and T4g jumped it. "Are you going to take that from a couple of slutty chicks like them"? Mag1c asked. "NO!" Teal yelled and started shooting his SMG at them. "LISTEN TEAL! THEY'RE INFERIOR TO YOU! INFERIOR!!! THEY GOT TITS...AND SOMETHING ELSE I WON'T GET INTO...ACTUALLY I WILL WHEN I TBAG THEM!" Mag1c told. "DON'T LISTEN TEAL! HE'S PLAYING WITH YOUR HEAD!" T4g told. "No I'm not Teal! Kill them now! It's the right thing to do! If you listen to them you'll regret it! I'll be your best friend if you kill them!" Mag1c said. "MORE LIKE HE BE YOUR ONLY FRIEND YOU FREAKEN NERD!" Lovespell yelled. "IF YOU WON'T KILL THOSE TRASHY WHORES I WILL!" Mag1c yelled and charged up his laser hands that looked just like the ones the Prophet uses in Campaign. "OH NO YOU WON'T!" Teal yelled and shot Mag1c with his SMG. "YOU MUST BE IN LOOOOOVE WITH THEM THEN! HAHAHAHA!" Mag1c yelled. "NO I'M NOT!" Teal said and assasinated Mag1c.

Mag1c flew into the air and did a summersault behind the girls. "HEH! I LEAVE OR THEY DIE! YOU DECIDE!" Mag1c yelled. "You go..." Teal said. Lovespell and T4g looked surprised by what Teal just did. "Fine choice man! But I'm afraid I'll be taking their accounts from them!" Mag1c yelled. "WHAT!" Teal yelled. Supermodel flew up to where Lovespell and T4g were standing. "Say goodbye girls!" Mag1c said and he now controlled all 3 of them. "TEAL! PLEASE HELP US!" Lovespell begged. Teal threw a sticky and it went in slow motion and in black in white. The girls slowly looked up at the passing sticky grenade. "OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!" Mag1c yelled in slow motion. Everything turned back normal and Mag1c exploded. "NOW NINJA!" Brown told. Ninja banned Mag1c's IP address before he could come back for an encore. "Tough luck Mag1c! Looks like you got cancelled!" Sage said. All the Elites disappeared and the map stopped looking like a magician's stage. The girls were also back to their normal selves. "Thank you Teal, but our princess is in another castle!" Ninja joked. "So can we get our reward now?" Brown asked. "Hmmm...I don't know Teal's happy now...isn't that enough of a reward for you"? Ninja asked. "YES!" The 3 Halo 2 Protectors said at once and Trar sent it in a text message. "Well it was nice working with you I guess". Teal said. "I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong about you Teal." Lovespell said. "Ya I'm sorry too." Supermodel said. "T4g..."Lovespell said. "Okay I'm sorry!" T4g said. "Umm guys! I would hate to break up the moment but I got to go now!" Ninja said. "Yeah me too." Crimson said. Ninja and Crimson quit the game. All of them quit the game and turned off their xboxes.

NOTES

If the Halo 2 Protectors just let Ninja ban the modders IP addresses there wouldn't be so many returns. Oh well it looks like Teal is over his sickness...the first time I mentioned Teal was sexist was back when Daisy was working for King Mod in story one. It also looks like Teal might be getting an online GF if he keeps it up. As long as it's not T4g cause she's 11 and Teal is 17 and that's kinda creepy. Next time King Mod will return.


	18. In your dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2!!!

King Mod was in the cyber space world used to warp Teal to Unknown a few chapters ago. "Excellent! That's it men! I want you to eat Bungie's hard coding inside out! HAHAHAHA!" King Mod laughed evilly as his Drones AI were spitting acid on the windows flying around. "A little late to try something now King Mod!" Teal said standing next to the other 4 Halo 2 Protectors on a platform above them. "IT'S TEAL! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY! KILL HIM NOW!" King Mod ordered. "STFU YOU F-ING DRAMA QUEEN!" Teal yelled. The Drones DID NOT love humanity though. They were Covenant so they turned around and attacked King Mod. "F- OFF! NOT ME!!! THEM!!!" King Mod yelled. One of the Drones shot goo right into King Mod's face. King Mod somehow raised his hand and wiped it off. "GGRRRR!" King Mod growled as he looked up at the Halo 2 Protectors to see them laughing. "What? You were worthy of being shit on too!" Crimson said and started cracking up. "What will it be King Mod? Should we let you go or should call the cops again?" Teal asked being cocky. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE!...!" King Mod yelled. A Drone flew by and knocked him into a wall. The Halo 2 Protectors really started cracking up. "Let him go Teal! It's not like he'll ever be a threat to us! We were into modders his level aloooooooong time ago! He's old news!" Brown said. King Mod's armor changed from gold to red to crimson for danger red. "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" King Mod yelled. He concentrated to do is flame thrower attack. The Halo 2 Protectors stopped laughing and ducked for cover. The fire generated in King Mod's hand. But then a Drone dropped a bucket of water on him. "ARRRRRRGGGG!" King Mod yelled and the water started to steam and boil on him. The Halo 2 Protectors were still getting a good laugh out of him. "LAUGH WHILE YOU CAN! NEXT TIME I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" King Mod threatened and jumped off back into Halo 2.

Later that day Teal and Trar were playing a custom game. It was super jumping so they could practice. They were superjumping on Elongation...or atleast they were trying to. As a side hobby the Halo 2 Protectors were glitch hunters. They looked to see if the super jumps were really possible or just rumors on maps like this. The game ended with Teal saying it was indeed possible to super jump on Elongation. Next they went to Lockout. Trar said he had to go for awhile so he quit the game. Teal knew very well that Lockout's super jump was possible. Teal went down to get the sword from the sword room. Just then he saw a dot moving above him. Teal checked the players and he was the only one in the game. Teal's heart sunk and his darkest fear was realized. The dot continued to slowly move on the floor above him. "OMG..." Teal said in almost a whisper with his mic off. The dot stopped and Teal was starting to get really scared. Teal wondered what it was doing. The dot showed up on the motion tracker again. Teal didn't want to stick around to see if it really was..."it"...he ran for his life into the center room and the paint on the walls started dripping and the lights smashed. It was just like in Teal's dream! He fell into the green room and saw the shotgun was missing. And all the flood containers were empty. Or less like his dream then he thought...

Teal slowly walked through the green room. The gravity lift was making a creepy noise and it was flashing from light blue to dark blue and then it shut off completely. The lights in the green room also shut off. "Sage? Brown? Crimson? Trar...King Mod...? Anybody..."? Teal said in a tiny voice. A loud crash was heard from somewhere close. Growling was heard from in the green room. 2 red eyes could be seen walking toward Teal. It was more like a dog's growling but this thing was way too big to be a dog. The eyes vanished and the growling stopped. Teal heard a dripping sound it was VERY close to him. He slowly turned to his left...a dog like creature shook it's face into Teal's it's face was half dog and half skull. It looked like it had been burned alive by lava. And drool even went on Teal it growled evilly and it's eyes were red it bared it's razor sharp teeth. Teal ran for his life and when he looked back the thing was gone. "WTF! AM I GOING NUTS!!! THERE IS NOOOO WAY **ANY** MODDER CAN MAKE A THING LIKE THAT!!!" Teal yelled. He kept walking making sure nothing supernatural was following him. Teal walked up to the sniper tower and grabbed the sniper rifle. He looked out into the mountains of Lockout. They weren't snowy no more they were volcanos now, and they were exploding.The sky had also turned black. Teal looked around at Lockout's buildings and then he felt weird. He was moving and he wasn't even moving the controll stick. He zoomed out and looked behind him to see a pair of ghosts hands pulling him into the wall where the fusion cores would normally be. "AHHHHH! ACKKK!" Teal said trying to break free. He shot a stray bullet out his sniper rifle and the thing let go of him. Teal backed away and fell down on the center platform. He heard a sound that sounded like a sticky grenade.

He looked around and finally saw what he was afraid of. The Ghost of Lockout was standing on top of the blue base looking down at him!!! Teal raised his sniper rifle. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" Teal yelled. The Ghost pointed at the volcanos. He threw a gun down to Teal's feet. It was no ordinary gun. It was the legendary ice gun. Teal shot the gun and it blasted the volcanos. They turned back into snowy mountains and snow started to fall on the map. When Teal looked down the gun was gone and the map was back to normal. Teal looked up at the blue base and nobody was there. Just then Teal looked up from the game in real life and the room had gone dark except for the tv he looked around then got smacked in the head by something heavy. When Teal woke up he playing Elongation and Trar was standing infront of him. Teal looked into his friends list and alot of messages from Trar were there. "What? Was it all just a dream"? Teal asked. The lights started to flicker. Teal and Trar looked around and the Ghost of Lockout dropped down infront of Trar. It roared and took Trar through the roof. "TRARRRRR!" Teal yelled. The power turned out and the conveyor belts stopped moving. Teal did the super jump and went through the roof. He found himself going through a warp. He landed out in cyber space.

The Ghost of Lockout's armor faded revealing it to be King Mod. "Heh! I bet Teal just wet himself!" King Mod said and his Master Chiefs made Trar walk. "Whaaatttt!" Teal said starting to catch on to Mod's trick. Teal was **PISSED OFF!** "That little faggot tricked me!!!" Teal yelled. He followed King Mod and King Mod and Master Chiefs went through another warp. He called Crimson and Brown to come give him some back up. He waited for them and then they went into the warp. They dropped down into King Mod's throne room which looked brand new again. The purple stain glass windows were fixed and the cracks in the roof were gone. The Halo 2 Protectors saw Trar in a cage by King Mod's throne. Teal went over to it and pressed a button. The cage opened and Trar fell out. "Brown you better call Ninja!" Crimson said. "I'M AFRAID YOU WON'T BE CALLING ANYBODY!" King Mod said and 50 Master Chiefs spawned next to him. The Halo 2 Protectors back stepped as the Master Chiefs got closer. "I'm sorry guys but you won't be making it to Halo 3!" King Mod said pretending to act disappointed. The Master Chiefs marched toward the Halo 2 Protectors. The Halo 2 Protectors stepped back until they backed up into a wall. Just then a snowy blast came down from the roof and killed all the Master Chiefs. "NOWS YOUR CHANCE CRIMSON HURRY!" Teal said. Crimson called in Ninja and Ninja spawned right next to them. Teal ran at King Mod and meleed him. King Mod's head ached back, Teal meleed King Mod again and this time his head shook side to side and Mod was knocked back a few feet. "WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" King Mod yelled. Then Teal jumped up and meleed Mod right on top of the head. Mod died and Ninja banned him. "Hmm...it seems King Mod was hacking into our data and that's the reason that ice blast killed them all!" Ninja explained. "You mean that game on Lockout really wasn't real"? Teal asked. "Well Teal...the server said you did play a game of Lockout by yourself...then you joined Trar's custom game on Elongation again. "I did?" Teal asked. "That's what it says." Ninja explained. Teal was very creeped out because he didn't join Trar's game...

NOTES

King Mod is defeated. Now Ninja will most likely send the police to arrest him again for modding. And WTF with the Ghost of Lockout...duh duh dummm!


	19. Xmas Protectors

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2.

Red and Blue were commanding a fleet of Brutes. They were marching along the bottom of a giant valley of a modded map. The sound of the Brutes stomping their feet could be heard from anyone and the map wasn't even lagging. The Halo 2 Protectors were running for their lives as the Brute armada got closer and closer. "There is no way we can beat them all!" Brown yelled. "THERE MUST BE OVER 200 OF THEM!" Sage yelled. "WELL IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING RED AND BLUE WILL WIN THE GAME!" Teal reminded. "We should try and get Red and Blue! Not the Brutes!" Crimson told. "Good idea! But how? They are very well protected! And they aren't no n00bs, either!" Teal said. "Look for a banshee or wraith! They must have put some kinda vehicle on the map!" Crimson suggested. The Halo 2 Protectors looked around the battlefield and saw a Mythos like in the custom maps for Halo PC. The Halo 2 Protectors ran into it and Teal aimed the huge gun on top of it at the Brutes. "Ready, aim...wait a second...okay...I'm ready now!" Sage said. "SHUT UP AND FIRE THE DAMN THING!" Brown ordered. Sage did so and a huge white blast went flying into the Brutes. A huge explosion was heard a blinding light could be seen. Red and Blue were seen super jumping to escape the blast. Teal locked onto them. "FIRE 2, SAGE!" Teal ordered. Sage shot again and Red and Blue dodged the beam.

Red and Blue ran at super speed over to the mythos and started smashing it with their guns. Their melees were very strong and the mythos tipped from side to side every time they hit it. "Maybe we should have looked for a scarab?" Sage suggested trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought you along!" Crimson said. A final melee was given and the mythos went flying into a cliff and exploded. 5 dead Halo 2 Protectors went flying out. "Ha! That'll teach them! Now to finish making our map!" Red said. Back in the pregame lobby the Halo 2 Protectors were talking to Ninja for advice. "You guys lost! The Halo 2 Protectors are the best! They NEVER lose!" Ninja yelled in surprise. "Well we did...you won't tell anybody will you?" Brown asked. "No! Of course not! Can you guys hold on for a minute!" Ninja said and got up from his chair. "He just told the whole company didn't he"? Teal said in a guessing tone. "Yep." Crimson said. The Halo 2 Protectors quit and went to go plan for their next assault on Red and Blue. Ninja came back with a cup of coffee to see he was alone. "What? What did I say?" He asked nobody.

Tomorrow was christmas and the Halo 2 Protectors wanted to retire more then ever. "We got to get rid of those 2 annoyances today!" Crimson said sound serious. "I feel slightly responsible." Teal admitted. "Well yeah Teal, they quit being legit because of our clan!" Sage said. "Damn modders! They should have just sticked with us for a little while longer..." Teal said remembering back to when Red and Blue were in their clan. "Well we got no planning done. Let's go try and beat them without strategy again! This time NO FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Teal ordered. The others agreed and they joined Red and Blue. This time the map was a snowy valley with more hills, like Assault on the Control Room from Halo 1 Campaign. The Halo 2 Protectors split up and searched for Red and Blue's base. It took awhile but Crimson saw a hole in the ground. He snuck over to it and jumped in. He looked around and saw snowy tunnels under the map. "I bet this is where those 2 snow flakes are hiding!" Crimson said and walked down the tunnel.

Crimson followed the tunnel and soon arrived in a base with all kinds of Human weapons and Warthogs. "Whoa! Heh these 2 got enough fire power in here to blow up the whole cyber world!" Crimson yelled. Then he heard voices and saw several Brutes standing next to Red and Blue below him. "We got guests...split up and fine the Halo 2 Protectors!" Blue ordered. The Brutes walked off toward another tunnel. Red and Blue walked toward the stairs. Crimson ducked behind a Warthog and hoped they wouldn't find him. Red and Blue walked by talking. Then Blue saw Crimson's dot on his motion tracker. "What was that!?" Blue asked. "What was what?" Red asked in concerned. "A dot! I saw a dot!" Blue said and walked over to the Warthog Crimson was crouching behind. Crimson's heart was in his mouth and Blue was standing right near him. "It might have been above the ground! Come on!" Red said. "No! It was from right here I know it!" Blue argued. They didn't have time to argue because they saw a huge dot going by very fast above the ground. "They got a vehicle! After them!" Red ordered and they both ran down the tunnel Crimson had ran down. "That was close!" Crimson said with a sigh. "I might be able to help out the others though!" Crimson said looking around at all the weapons and vehicles. He jumped into a Warthog and drove down the tunnel the Brutes went into.

Meanwhile the Halo 2 Protectors weren't so merry at the moment. They were speeding away in a spectre with Sage at the wheel! Several Spectres with Brutes in them were closing in. "Left Sage, left!" Brown yelled. "Which left? Mine or your's"? Sage asked. "WE'RE ON THE SAME LEFT YOU DUMBASS!" Brown yelled. Since Sage didn't turn left they crashed right into boulders. The spectre stopped Teal who was on the turret got shaken around. "SAGE! NEXT TIME CRIMSON DRIVES!!!" Teal yelled. The Brutes had blocked all means of escape and the Spectre was junk. "Speaking of Crimson...THERE HE IS NOW!" Brown yelled. Crimson charged in and rammed the Brutes with his Warthog. "Guys! I bring gifts!" Crimson said. He took out a Rocket Launcher and shot a Brute with it. Red and Blue landed down the ground not too far from the Halo 2 Protectors. "So you guys think you can come in here and ruin our map?!" Red asked. "Yes! And we're going to destroy it too!" Sage said. "That's what we just asked you dumbass!" Blue said. "No you asked if we were going to ruin your map!" Sage reminded. "ENOUGH!" Red yelled.

Red and Blue took out dual pistols and shot them at the Halo 2 Protectors. The pistols weren't no pistols. They were sniper bullet pistols! The Halo 2 Protectors ran for their lives once again. Teal looked up at a cliff and threw a sticky grenade up their. The grenade hit the ledge and bounced right down. It landed right infront of Red and Blue. "Why you little bitch!" Blue yelled. They kept chasing after the Halo 2 Protectors and they weren't getting nowhere. Until the they hid behind a few boulders. Red and Blue looked around. "I know they're around here somewhere. We'll just have to smoke them out!" Red said. "I agree with you 100 percent!"! Blue said. Red took out a rocket launcher and fired it at a bush. "Nope not there!" Blue said. "I'll keep destroying things until we find them!" Red yelled. Teal and the others crouched walked away from the boulders and saw a hole in the ground. "Hey guys! That'll take us down to a hidden weapon depot!" Crimson said. They ran down the slope and looked down into the hole. "Found them!" Red yelled from the top of the slope. The Halo 2 Protectors all jumped down the hole at once and Brown closed the hole by clicking a button. "There they shouldn't be able to get in now!" Brown said.

"Uhh...yes they can! This isn't the tunnel I got down here from the 1st time!" Crimson said. "Then we'll have to get those weapons 1st!" Teal said and ran off down the tunnel. "Teal wait for us!" Crimson yelled. When they got to the weapon room there was no sign of Red and Blue. "Good we can get all the weapons we want!" Sage said. Trar picked up a shotgun and shot it. The blast threw him back against a wall. "Whoa that's recoil!" Brown said. "I wouldn't wanna be shot by that M90!" Sage said. "Wow! There's enough weapons here to destroy all of cyber world!" Teal noticed. "That's what I thought!" Crimson said. "That's the idea!" Red yelled flying down from above them and landing down on the ground. "Let's settle this!" Teal yelled. "I got an xmas party to go to!" Crimson said. "Hahaha! In a rush to get raped are you? Well this year is going to be a very green christmas!" Blue yelled. They took out their sniper magnums again and shot them at the Halo 2 Protectors. Then a bullet hit Crimson and Brown. They both turned to stone statues right infront of the others. Sage jumped up with the shotgun and aimed at Red. Red disappeared and shot Sage in the back. Sage turned to stone too.

Trar made a run for the Guass turret but Blue shot him right in the leg. "Hahaha! That's all of them!" Red said. "Did you mis-count dead eye?" Teal yelled and dropped down from a ledge. "You only got 4 of them!" Blue yelled. "Relax! He doesn't mod! He's a n00b so don't be so worried!" Red said and aimed his pistol at Teal. "Any last words loser?" Blue asked. "Yeah..."! Teal said and jumped into the air. Red and Blue shot their magnums and missed every shot. Teal jumped onto the guass turret and then a Christmas miracle happened. Red and Blue aimed for Teal but Teal was too quick and shot a sonic wave right into them. Red and Blue went flying through the roof and this is where it got really good. Teal ran fast as light and was standing where they would land. When they landed Teal meleed them and they went flying again. "WHOOOOOOA!" Red and Blue both said at once. They flew right into a snowy cliff. "When I get back he's going to pay!" Red yelled. "Umm Red..." Blue said looking up at the shaking cliff above him. "AVALANCHE!" Red and Blue both yelled at once and got crushed. When Red and Blue tunneled out Teal was waiting for them. "Hurry up! Quit the game!" Blue yelled. "RIGHT!" Red agreed. They both quit and the other Halo 2 Protectors returned to normal. "Whoa Teal! How did you do that!" Sage asked. "Was it luck? Was it a miracle!?" Brown asked. "Actually it's the end of you!" Red and Blue said. They had rejoined the game. This time they were really mad. "When do you learn!" Teal yelled and jumped up to them. He grabbed onto both of them and began to spin them around and around. "Now go home and spend this one day a year with your families! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Teal yelled and threw them through a warp hole. "Teal how did you do all that!" Crimson asked. "I guess getting on that guass turret did it!" Teal said. "Super jump for us again!" Brown said. Teal jumped but he only jumped normally. "I guess the mods are gone cause the modders left the party!" Teal said. "Let me lock this map and then we can go enjoy Xmas!" Brown said. He did so and then the Halo 2 Protectors were back in the pregame lobby. "Merry Christmas!" Teal said. The other Halo 2 Protectors told each other their good byes and left to go spend Xmas eve with whoever they were close too. While the other Halo 2 Protectors went offline Teal snuck into Lovespell's custom game...

NOTES

The next chapter is the last one. And what would Teal possibly be doing with Lovespell?


	20. Final Battle The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo 2 and for the final time forever I never will.

As you know this is the last chapter of the story. Then it will be good bye Halo 2 Protectors forever...that is unless I make small one-shots or they appear in Koolgals. I already made 1 one-shot "Teal Is Missing!!" Maybe some day I will combine Halo 2 Protectors 1 and 2 together. What do you guys think? And Ninja 0n Fire is a real person I got him on my friends list. He does all the stuff he does in this story in real life...except for the fact The H2Ps don't exsist except for Trar.

Now on to chapter 20...which is actually chapter 37!

Now on with the story. The day was here, the day was now, at one tonight it would be the Newyear!!! 2007 was a very good thing, for soon Halo 3 would be released!!! Of course the Halo 2 Protectors didn't know what the exact date of release was but they knew getting the game would be alot more dangerous then any modder would be. The games would just FLY off the shelves as Halo 2 did as soon as the stores began to sell it. "HALO 3 MIDNIGHT MADNESS!" Except all the copies of Halo 3 were already reserved and not one of the Halo 2 Protectors had one reserved. The Halo 2 Protectors had tried to make Ninja slip and tell about Halo 3's campaign story but Ninja said nothing. It was classified...just as how SGT. Johnson got back to Earth from the first Halo. The way Johnson got home was from an Elite that took him in his space ship then the Elite brought Johnson to Cairo Station. Lord Hood didn't want anybody to know a Covenant Elite helped Johnson so it's classified. The reason I know this is cause when you beat the whole Halo Combat Evolved on Legendary you see an ending with Johnson hugging the Elite because Halo was about to explode and a Covenant ship was on the screen. Enough about Campaign on to the problem...

Teal and his friends were sneaking around Red and Blue's new map. "Where do they get the time to make these!" Crimson asked. "We just destroyed their other map a week ago!" Brown reminded. "And why is it always cold, snowy maps?" Sage asked. "Because Don't you guys know anything? General Chiller likes the cold! It's in his name!" Teal said. "What was that!" Sage asked. "Shut up! It's them!" Teal ordered. Red and Blue were pressing buttons in some kind of control room. "Peh! No doubt those buttons mean they're going for another assault on the cyber world!" Teal said. Then before the Halo 2 Protector's eyes a hangar door opened and out came a giant, flying warship. Red and Blue ran out the door and right past the sneaky Halo 2 Protectors. The Halo 2 Protectors looked up to see General Chiller standing on the nose of the ship looking up at the sky. "It's him!" Crimson said surprise. "No Crimson! Don't attack him!" Brown yelled. Crimson didn't and they watched the Doomship fly through the sky.

"Where to now Captain?" Red asked. General Chiller pointed at a cave. "Okay boss!" Blue said and commanded the Master Chiefs to land the ship down at the cave. The Halo 2 Protectors had loaded up 2 Warthogs and were in hot pursuit of the Doomship. Then they saw it touch down next to a huge mountain. Wraiths and Scorpian tanks came out of a hatch on the side of the Doomship. They went into the cave on the mountain. The Halo 2 Protectors then saw an army of Master Chiefs and Brutes walking their way! "HALO 2 PROTECTORS! FALL BACK!" Teal yelled as he saw just how many there was. "RUN GUYS!" Sage yelled. They all took off running in the other direction but General Chiller's henchmen followed after them with BR's and SMG a blazin'. The Halo 2 Protectors ran and ran until they reached a dead end. Now the Master Chiefs would have there way for sure. The Master Chiefs walked up over the slope to see the Halo 2 Protectors standing there trapped. One of them took it's sniper and had a lock on Teal's face.

But then Red flew up out of nowhere. "Don't fire! That's no way to treat our guests!" He said. "Yeah! We should be welcoming them to ice land! Not killing them!" Blue said flying up on the other side of red. "Ninja will have to meet our demands if we got hostages! Take them to the dungeon!" Red ordered. So the Halo 2 Protectors were taken to the dungeon and this time there really was no escape. The Master Chiefs guarding them were far to smart to be killed. And Red had taken all their weapons. "I guess all we can do is wait!" Crimson said. "Yeah but for what!?" Teal questioned. "I'll tell you when I think of it!" Crimson said. "You're not going to think of anything!" Blue said. "Yeah! We got you beat 5 ways to Sunday this time!" Red agreed. "They're right Teal! These bars are too strong! It's no good!" Sage said. "Well of course!" Red said. "LET US GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Teal yelled. "You want us to let you go!?" Red asked. "DAMN IT LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL TIE YOU BOTH IN A KNOT!" Teal ordered. "Sure why not Red! Let's just let the Halo 2 Protectors go!" Blue said. "Sure I'm gonna let them go!" Red said. "Well I'm glad to see you guys are finally speaking our language? Learned your lesson? So when are you gonna let us go?" Teal asked. "Right now!" Red yelled and pushed a button. The button opened a trap door under them and it took them into a sewer place.

The Halo 2 Protectors looked around to see Elites with swords. "Take them!" Red yelled from above. The Elites dashed at the Halo 2 Protectors. "Guys run for the exit!" Teal yelled. They all jumped the Elites and ran for the door. Crimson shut the door behind them. They found more energy swords they could use and they started down another sewer tunnel. "How long is this tunnel?" Brown asked. "As long as Red and Blue made it!" Teal said. So they kept following the tunnel until they reached a gravity lift. "Er...well I would hate to see the armada Red and Blue have up top this lift but we gotta get out of here!" Teal said. They jumped up the lift to hear the click of Shotguns and 16 Master Chiefs had circled them. "Very good Chiefs! You caught our prisoners!" Blue said. "We were afraid you got lost!" Red said clearly smart mouthing them. "You didn't get much done down there you f-ing Halo 2 dumbasses! What were you trying to accomplish?" Red asked. "You f-ing idiots need to learn to STFU!" Crimson yelled. "You STFU you n00b!" Red said. "If you're sooo big and bad have your Master Chiefs shoot us!" Brown said. "You arrogant little faggot! BLAST THEM ALL!" Red ordered.

"Uh-oh! Brown!!!" Teal yelled. The Master Chiefs began to shoot madly. The Halo 2 Protectors lunged and killed some. "YOU USELESS PIECES OF JUNK!" Red yelled. "Calm down!" Blue commanded. "I don't even know why I'm mad!" Red said back. "Then stop acting like a retard!" Blue yelled. The Master Chiefs had meanwhile all died while Red and Blue were fighting with each other. "Hey guys!" Teal said trying to get their attention. "What!?" Red asked and noticed it was only them and the Halo 2 Protectors. "BLUE! CALL FOR MORE GUARDS!" Red ordered. "ME! YOU DO IT YOU LAZY ASS BASTARD!" Blue argued. "I ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING! YOU'RE LAZY!" Red argued back. "Look at this! What bad team work!" Crimson said. "I think they forgot us again!" Teal said. "WHY THE F- DID YOU MAKE THIS ROOM!" Blue yelled. "EXCUSE ME!" Sage yelled. "STFU SAGE! YOU'RE PROBABLY SOME LITTLE 9 YEAR OLD!" Blue yelled. "EXCUSE ME I'M 16 YEARS OLD!" Sage corrected. "You don't act it!" Crimson said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Sage said ignoring Crimson. "Whatever man Teal heard it right?" Crimson asked. "Yeah that's nice Crimson I'm trying to watch these 2 argue." Teal said not listening to a word Crimson said. "Okay guys! You can argue on your own time! When you don't got xbox live anymore!" Brown announced. "Oh I'm gonna have xbox live but you isn't!" Blue said. "Listen to this guy! He can't even talk!" Teal yelled.

"Go back to school Red! You need to...YOU FREAKEN DROPPED OUT AT 2ND GRADE!" Blue argued. "You! STFU! You're really starting to piss me off!" Red yelled. "Wait! Don't you see! It's them doing it! They're playing with our minds!" Blue realized. "Congrats Blue! You win 1,000,000,000 dollars!" Teal said. "Let's show these dumbasses!" Red yelled. "Uh-oh! That's not according to plan!" Teal yelled. But the Halo 2 Protectors were still to quick. They chopped up Red and Blue before they could harm anybody. "I guess we should be leaving now!" Teal said and opened a 2 big double doors and turned back to the Halo 2 Protectors. Their mouthes had almost dropped open. General Chiller was sitting on his throne when 3 flames on each side of him burn't like an oven. "What is it"? Teal asked. "Him!" Crimson said. Teal looked behind him to see General Chiller walking his way. "Run!!!!" Teal ordered. General Chiller shot a bolt of ice at where they had previously been. He followed them so he could freeze them.

"Teal! Why is it General Chiller never talks!" Sage asked. Then it flashed back into Teal's mind. General Chiller had never said a word to any of them...Red and Blue always talked for him...unless...Teal stopped running and turned to face General Chiller who was stalking them. "General Chiller isn't who he says he is...or should I say who SHE says she is!" Teal yelled. General Chiller stopped moving. "Very good Teal..."A female voice said from General Chiller. "WTF! I ALWAYS THOUGHT CHILLER WAS A MAN!" Crimson yelled. "HAHAHAHA! I am not a man! I am a 12 year old little girl!" General Chiller said. The Halo 2 Protectors all got a good laugh out of that. "THAT'S who we were afraid of all this time?!" Brown asked. "AHHHH! FREEZE!" Chiller yelled and shot a bolt of ice at Teal. It froze him and then she froze Brown and Sage too.

"Now where are those other 2 cock suckers!?" Chiller asked. "Right here!" Crimson yelled and dashed at her with a sword. She froze him right in mid air. Trar ran up to her and threw a sticky at her. An ice shield popped up and then she froze Trar too. "Yes! I beat them! I win! Ahahahahaha!" Chiller yelled in a greedy selfish voice. But the Red and Blue walked up to her sides. "Ah! What took you 2 so long!" Chiller asked. "What!" Red said accusingly. Then it hit her that Red and Blue didn't know she was a girl. "You just said something didn't you! You sound like a girl!" Blue yelled. Chiller backed away and then shot them too! "They were good minions and perfect map designers...but alas...! I did what I had to!" Chiller yelled. There was only 10 minutes left until 2007.

But then Ninja entered the party with several of his friends. The game ended by Ninja hacking it. They all appeared in a courtroom. "WTF?" Teal yelled. "We're back?!" Crimson asked. Red, Blue and Chiller were being held by some kind of electric ropes. They couldn't break them and even if they did Bungie's Special Operatives were standing all around them BSO for short. "COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" Someone said. "Halo 2 Protectors! Would you like to add anything else up against Chiller and her men?" Judge Ninja said. "Yes! Treason!" Teal said. "Yeah!" The H2Ps said at once. So General Chiller and her gang were banned and The Halo 2 Protectors enjoyed the newyear.

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE:) 2007!!!! Oh yeah...and THE END!!


End file.
